Not All Who Wander
by aredhel ar-feiniel
Summary: The story most HP fans would like to write or know about..this is my own take on what came before ..MMWP from the end of Hogwarts to entry to the Order of Phoenix
1. prologue

NOT ALL WHO WANDER

This particular universe is not mine but JK ROWLING's.

Chapter 1: A Normal Meal

****

            Eating porridge in early morning is not an unusual activity. Even under a ceiling of a gigantic hall bewitched to display a cloud-less blue sky. But the seventeen-year-old boy eating _was_ unusual. He was both a wizard and a werewolf.

            Remus Lupin was thinking about the future. Sunlight straggled palely through the windows of the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where students were dragging their feet, bleary-eyed, to breakfast at a time where most decent wizard or Muggle should be asleep. One of his friends was wont to argue, "_Midnight _is witching hour. Morning is for sleeping.'

            Remus' mind, however, worked best in the morning. And for someone leaving school in a few months, there was plenty to ponder about although he would much rather not.

            "Are you going to the career fair, this afternoon, Moony?" another friend, Peter Pettigrew piped up suddenly. " I heard the Ministry's hoping to recruit a record number of Aurors this year. And Gringotts…"

            Remus tried to suppress a wince. The future again. His two other good friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, winced for a different reason. Peter's enthusiastic squeky voice grated on their aching heads.

            "Please, Wormtail, not in the morning, " Sirius groaned. Peter looked bewildered.

            "What? I only asked –"

            Hurriedly, Remus introduced a new topic before either Sirrius or James snapped.

            " Where _were_ the two of you last night? I don't think that headache was the result of exam revision," he commented.

            "Out patrolling the corridors like a good Head Boy, " James yawned. Remus forbore from pointing out that Head Boy duties sound suspiciously like a euphemism for spending nights with the Head Girl, who happened to be James' girlfriend. "And a good thing, I did too. Caught Padfoot here sneaking in at past midnight."

            "You _knew_ I was coming back around that time, " Sirius pointed out. " You gave me your Cloak."

            James grinned. "There is nothing more fun than flaunting authority to a troublemaking friend."

            " You really _were_ patrolling," Remus was astonished.

            "Yep. Had to keep an especial close watch on the secret tunnels," James said. "Probably something to do with Voldemort again." From James' tone, it was plain that he thought extra security a waste of time. Although in the past 3 years, whispers of an exiled Dark wizard gaining power and gathering followers had reached the sanctuary of Hogwarts, few were worried.   He was a far-away mystical figure, the Ministry of Magic remained in charge and school-going wizards stayed more affected by homework and exams.  He checked his watch. "Lily is probably still sleeping it off. She doesn't have an early morning class."

            Sirius grunted. "Lucky her."

            " What were you doing off grounds, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

            " Went to see Alyssaeudora Figg."

            " The Squib from the Three Broomsticks?" the note of disappointment in Peter's voice was obvious.

            " Is that how you see people; just witch, wizard, Muggle or Squib?" Sirius shot back.

            Peter looked puzzled yet again. " That's what we _are_."

            "Then Moony here is just a monster because he is a werewolf?" Sirius challenged.

            "You might want to say that louder," Remus said mildly. "A couple of people at the end of the Hall might not have heard."

            Sirius subsided. "Sorry. I am just tired of the pure blood tosh. My family's been spouting that rubbish for years and with Voldemort in the news, a lot of wizards are just swallowing the bilge."

            "He-Who-Must-not-be-Named," Peter corrected.

            Sirius looked like he was biting back a sharp retort. Three irritated rejoinders in the morning were quite enough. Peter might have none of James' brilliance, Sirius' good looks or cool nor Remus' kindness and tact but he had always been there with them. The Marauders protected their own. Most of the time.

            A flock of owls swooped into the hall.

            "Mail time," James said. He caught the daily newspaper he subscribed to with the practised ease of a Seeker. The headline jumped out at him. "Bugger.."

            "What is it?" Remus asked.

            James silently handed the paper over.

MINISTRY VOICES SUPPORT FOR WEREWOLF BILL 

Following the successful control campaign against vampires and giants, the Ministry is now focusing on bringing werewolves under its closer guard. The first step will be the Compulsory Registration Act currently being pushed by Augustus Rookwood junior attaché at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Werewolves, like Dementors and giants pose a serious danger to the community at large. They must be brought under some form of control" said Rookwood during an interview yesterday. The Bill will be debated before the Wizengamot in 2 months time. It is expected to be unanimously passed."

"Like Dementors and giants! Successful control!" Sirius read incredulously over Remus' shoulder, absently adding salt into his tea. " The Ministry must be full of bungling fools."

"I would say most ministries are full of fools but that's beside the point. The campaign against vampires and giants only turned them against us. Most chose to leave Britain – and no one could stop the,," James said as be buttered his toast.

"Why would we want to stop them?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, think," James began wearily. "They win;t leave and simply fall off the face of the earth. They need a place to settle and someone to find it for them. Too much infighting, no strong leader- and who will they turn to?"

Comprehension began to dawn on Peter's round face.

"That's if you are just talking about the potential disastrous effects on wizards, " Remus felt compelled to add. "Hounding any group out is reprehensible – it's the principle of the thing."

Sirius groaned. A discussion of wrong and right in early morning was too much for him. He got up, holding his aching head.  "Maybe I should get a bit more sleep."


	2. Two Sisters

Chapter 2: Two Sisters 

Mandatory Disclaimer: The universe belongs to JK Rowling

Revera Lupin always appeared to dance rather than walk. With her golden curls and bright blue eyes, she was as unlike her borther as starlight and sunlight. Many had found it difficult to believe tha the cool-self-contained Remus was related to the little witch who radiates so much warmth and joy.

"Why, she looks like an Enid Blyton elf, " Lily Evans had remarked the first time she saw Remus' sister. James, hovering nearby, as usual, looked up.

"Who's Enid Blyton?" he asked, interested.

" A Muggle writer," Lily explained, being on rare civil terms with James then. " I used to read her books when I was small. She wrote that witches come out at thirteen o' clock, elves live under mushrooms and dance with goblins…"

She got no further because James had fallen off his chair, laughing at the idea of Gringotts goblins dancing under mushrooms.

Like everyone else, however, he agreed that Revera _did_ look like a fairy. Waltzing down the corridor past the Charms classroom, she gave her brother a quick surprise hug from behind. The two were very close; their affection withstood the ribbing overt shows of affection always brought on. Remus would have preferred less public displays, though.

"Hello, Sunny," Sirius grinned wickedly. The nickname – a counterpoint to Moony- was personally coined. He enjoyed word-plays even though most of his friends persisted in groaning at his expressions. "Do I get a hug too?"

Revera merely laughed softly and let her brother go, cheeks pink. Remus sighed inwardly. Sirius was one of only two people who ever made his sister feel shy. Girls fell all over Sirius whenever he flipped his dark hair and smiled. He devoutly hoped his younger sister would not be one of them.

"Don't you have Quidditch practice, now?" he asked. Revera played Seeker for Ravenclaw.

"In 20 minutes, " she said. "I just wanted to tell you, Mum's getting worried. She said you haven't replied to her last 3 owls."

"I know, " Remus said. Revera waited for more and realised that it was not forthcoming.

"So….," she began.

"So, I am not sure how to say no," he said. " And its still no, I am not joining Grandma in publishing and no, I am not changing my mind about my summer plans."

A worried frown creased her forehead, dimming the innate glow. "He wouldn't want to see you. He doesn't want anything to do with us. Not ever."

Sirius pretended to be fascinated by the statue of the gargoyle he was leaning against.

"Doesn't matter," Remus said firmly. "Its just something I need to do before…" he trailed off uncomfortably. Revera bit her lip, a plea in her big blue eyes, but Remus did not continue.

Sirius broke into the long silence between brother and sister.

"Right," he said briskly. " I am tired of pretending I am not here. Let's head down to the lake where someone can either fill me in on the Lupin family mystery or get thrown in to the giant squid." He shoved Remus out of his train of thoughts and grabbed a startled Revera's hand. "Let's go."

Near the lake, Lily Evans sat against a tree, wiggling her toes in the afternoon sun while her boyfriend of 6 months curled up in the shade, his head on her lap. There had been a point in time, she remembered amusedly, when she would have preferred punish such liberties by decapitating him with a curse. Or put a Shaving Spell on his hair. James would find that infinitely more painful. He was very proud of his dark, messy hair – rumpling it more whenever he was out to impress anyone. Annoying habits died hard.

But there _was_ a real person behind the caricature of arrogant cool, she knew.

" A Knut for your thoughts.." James mumbled sleepily, unclosing one eye.

" I was thinking of cutting off your hair, " Lily answered inaccurately.

Horrified, James' hand immediately jumped to his hair. Then he relaxed. "Bad joke, Lily-flower."

" D'you know, I might have gone out with you sooner if you had neat slicked back hair."

" You wouldn't have gone out with me if I had been _bald_, a year ago." The focus returned to his eyes. He sat up. "Accio, glasses. I always meant to ask – what did I do this year to make you change your mind?"

During their first train ride to Hogwarts, James had been the first to smile and say something to her. Stuck in a compartment with seventh-years looking disdainfully at her, a sick feeling of being new in her stomach, she had half fallen in love with the first friendly face.

Until she saw him hex a greasy-haired boy who got in his way.

"Its hard to say..," she wondered if she could explain.

As Head Boy and Head Girl, they both had to help new first-years settle in. The way James took the time to talk to them and guide them round the castle reminded her of the boy she had met. Then he had _looked_ at her and smiled.

And this time didn't hex anyone.

Lily would not have believed that a moment could have forged an irrevocable bond.

" Alright," James looked slightly put out at the long silence. " Don't have to tell me."

"You never told me why you kept on after me even when I was quite rude," she countered.

"Hah," James snorted. "Its always been you for me and you knew it."

"I didn't," she said honestly. "Anyway, its not _always_ been me..remember Lindsay Miller. Or that Slytherin Beater …what's her name Helena something ..oh and that Prefect who used to like Remus…"

" Ok..ok..stop that, right now. Of course I needed some practice dates."

" You had legendary practice snogging marathons, for crying out loud."

" How did you --- eep!" An owl had swopped down towards them a dropped a letter on his head.

"Ruddy owl," he muttered, rubbing his hazel eyes. "Who's that for?"

"Its mine, " Lily replied wonderingly. She blinked, unsure whether to trust her eyes. "From _Petunia._"

Lily had never received even one letter from her sister, Her magical abilities had driven a wedge in a relationship that had once been close. Petunia, younger by only a year, had played house and climbed trees with her. Not that she would have admitted to ever climbing trees. Petunia had become hopelessly proper. School and adolescence had changed them both to the point where they could no longer find each other.

And yet, here was a letter in Petunia's handwriting. Lily blinked again.

"Is that a new way of reading a letter without opening it?" James teased, watching his girlfriend blink dazedly at the letter. She wrinkled her nose absently at him and tore the envelope open.

'_Dear Lily-'_

Lily's eyes smarted suddenly. How long has it been since they had any affectionate word for each other ..

'_- I suppose you might be surprised to hear from me but Mum thinks I should be the one to tell you. I am not engaged to Vernon Dursley..'_

(Vernon who?)

',,in case, you don't remember he was the blond engineering student who came last Christmas .."

('The Muggliest of Muggles, Lily groaned inwardly)

_'…We are to marry as soon as he graduates. _

_I hope, perhaps, you will be happy for me. _

( Were things so bad that she had to ask.)

_'..By the way, Mum is quite curious about that boy you are seeing. I don't know how **your lot** does things – _

(Amazing how scorn can come across in black ink)

_'.. would he like to come for a visit in the summer? Tell me if he agrees and I'll tell Vernon to stay away because the family has measles._

_Your sister,_

_Petunia_

_p.s Does giving this to **any** owl work?'_

Lily chuckled softly as she read this epistle. Her parents, proud as they were of her magic, had never asked to see her friends. The gesture – and Petunia's first letter – gave her hope that perhaps, her two worlds can become one. She turned a delighted face to James.

"So," she said. "How would you like to meet my parents this summer?"


	3. NEWT Practice

Chapter 3: N.E.W.T Practice 

"I am going to look for my father this summer," Remus began reluctantly as the trio settled down by the lake. March sunlight glinted off Revera's curls as she sat, leaning against her brother, who, by contrast, looked rather wan and tired. Full moon was approaching.

"_Look_ for him?" Sirius echoed. "Where did he go?"

Revera's eyes widened. "You never told your friends?" Remus shrugged.

"Our father," she turned to Sirius, a seldom-heard bitterness in her voice, " left six years ago and went off to live with a Muggle. We haven't had a word from him in years."

Sirius gaped at them, evidently having had assumed that the Lupins were as happy and close-knit as the Potters.

"You don't hold a monopoly on dysfunctional families, y'know," Remus said lightly.

" What do you want to find him for, anyway?" Sirius asked. " Sounds like your sister hates the idea, your mother obviously disapproves and your father is unlikely to welcome you with open arms."

"If I am gunning for family approval, I would head straight home after graduation and take the place Grandma kept for me at her publishing firm," Remus said meditatively. " Nice and safe, maybe as the head of the Quibbler one day."

Revera giggled. "Might be quite exciting looking for unlikely conspiracy theories and mythical Crumple-horned Snorkacks."

" See? That's what _everyone_ in my family wants."

" I am trying to understand, " Revera said gently. " Its just that everyone loves you and the world won't be ..nice to someone like you."

"Sorry," Remus subsided. "I know."

"Hey, mate, I am not exactly an advocate for family conformity," Sirius grinned. "Go for it, whatever it is you want, assuming you know what you want.?"

"I think I do," muttered Remus.

"And that's..?" Sirius inquired after waiting in vain for him to continue. Getting Remus to talk about himself can be as easy as trying to see a Boggart's true shape. One flash and the conversation takes a different direction.

"Something you would never want to do," twinkled Revera, exchanging amused looks with her brothers. "What are your graduation plans, Sirius?"

" Nothing serious," Sirius said. Remus groaned at the pun. " I was thinking of training as an Auror but that means more boring classes. And serving under the Ministry!" He made a face. "Red tape, bureaucratic maneuvering and more idiots than I can tolerate."

"So, that's out," he continued. "Maybe James and I can set up our own Defense against the Dark Arts League, chase down Voldemort to his own turf, defeat him and earn the undying gratitude of the Ministry. How does that sound?"

"Very laudable."

"I can then spend the rest of my days on a basking in the South of France," finished Sirius. "With _very_ little on."

Revera laughed softly. "Looks like the last part is coming true already." Sirius' robes were slowly unravelling at the seams.

He swore and hastily sat up. " How did that happen?"

"Free show, cousin?" Bellatrix Black asked sweetly behind him. Sirius whipped around, instinctively reaching for his wand.

" I suppose that's your idea of a friendly greeting?" Sirius kept his wand trained on his cousin heedless of the shreds pooling at his feet. Remus sighed internally, recognising the pallid greasy-haired boy with her. He didn't feel liek witnessing yet another exchange of curses.

"She was doing you a favour, Black," Severus Snape sneered. "Another chance to show off."

" Bugger off. At least _I_ wash my underpants, Snivellus."

Severus turned even paler. He hated any reminders of one particular incident in his fifth year.

"_Tarantellegra!"_ he yelled at the same time as Sirius shouted "_Protego!"_ The spell bounced harmlessly off the protective shield Sirius erected.

"Are you turning pacifist, now?" Bellatrix's upper lip curled. "You never use the Shield Charm."

" I am not bored enough for a fight. What do you want?"

There was a closed expression in Bellatrix's heavy lidded eyes.

" My aunt wishes me to inform you that if you do not return home apologizing on your knees this summer, she will blast you off the family tapestry," she said, smirking.

"Is that all?" Sirius snorted. "Reggie already told me something of that kind, " referring to his younger brother whom he was decidedly _not _close to. " I don't give a toss what she does. I am never coming back to Grimmauld Place."

"Let's not be too hasty," Bellatrix sounded disbelieving. "You might think you have a taste for slumming with the Mudbloods _now_," Revera gasped at the rude expression while Sirius' face grew still darker. " but you and I both know purity of blood matters to you ultimately."

"How do you reckon that?" Sirius' voice was dangerously soft.

Bellatrix waved an impatient hand. "Don't pretend with me, Sirius. Look at all your closest friends. James Potter, pure blood Head Boy. Peter Pettigrew, weak, talentless but definitely pure, " she smiled maliciously at Lupin. " And sickly boy over there might look like he will faint any minute but there's nothing wrong with his blood."

The irony of this last assertion made Remus smile. There was quite a lot wrong with his blood, although of course, she couldn't have known.

"As you can see," she continued, " you are no different from the rest of us."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. " I am nothing like you."

"Don't !" screamed Revera, catching a swift movement of Snape's wand arm. She moved towards Sirius, putting herself straight in the line of the spell. Blood blossomed at the side of her white shirt. Snape almost dropped his wand in consternation.

"Amphibius!" shouted Remus who had his wand out before he realised what he was doing. The spell hit Snape directly in the chest. Remus caught a glimpse of his wide-eyed shock before a slimy newt wriggled in his place.

"He didn't mean it," gasped a horrified white faced Revera. "Change him back!"

"Blast it," muttered Remus as he struggled to aim his wand at the new-Snape who had scuttled away towards Bellatrix. "Catch him! Don't you wnat him back?"

"Not particularly," her lips twitched in amusement. Sirius lunged for the newt but ended up tripping over the robes at his feet. Bellatrix laughed aloud.

"_What_ is going on here?" a new voice boomed behind them. Professor Kettleburn took in the scene before him and reached his own conclusions. "A spot of N.E.W.T practice?" he said sarcastically. The inadvertent joke made Bellatrix laugh even harder.

Professor Kettleburn glared. With a wave of his wand, Sirius' robes flew back on him and Revera's bleeding stopped.

" Take the child to Madam Pomfrey at once, " he said sternly to Remus. His one remaining arm gestured to Bellatrix. " Seventh years and you still haven't outgrown this kind of behaviour. Any more duelling and the Headmaster shall hear of it. He has bigger matters to deal with than dealing out suspensions to recalcitrant students." Bellatrix could not seem to stop laughing." Stop that cackling, Miss Black and come with me. I want a word in private."

" We are lucky he missed the newt, " Sirius said. as soon as they were out of earshot. "Are you alright, Sunny?"

"Yes, certainly, I 'm fine," replied Revera, distracted. "Where's Severus?"

Remus still looked concerned. "I'll take you to the hospital wing, justtobe sure."

"Really, I am alright, " she insisted. "Oh, there he is." Teh newt was heading away from them towards an approaching James and Lily.

"Prongs!" yelled Sirius. "Catch that thing!" pointing to the newt-Snape.

"What d'you want this for?" James asked, the wriggling Snape in his hand. "OW! He bit me."

"Don't drop it," Remus warned. "That's Snape."

"Really?" James grin widened. "I must say I have never seen him look so good. What d'you say we..." Lily glared at him, sure that the suggestion he had in mind would not improve Snape's looks further. "Alright, sweetheart, I won't do anything."

Remus hurriedly muttered the counter curse before James changed his mind. Snape fell to the ground with a thud. He glowered at Remus, who stared back with cool gray eyes.

"You will pay for that, wer-..Lupin," he spat.

"Hurt my sister again and you won't have a chance to try," Remus said.

Snape glanced at Revera. "You ok?" The three marauders looked taken aback by the note of genuine concern in his voice. Revera wasn't.

" Of course I am," she assured him.

"I didn't mean it," he said. "It wasn't for you."

"We'll never know, won't we? Can't read your mind." Remus said.

Snape backed up and summoned his wand. "But I can," he said. "Legilimens."

The force of the spell caught Remus unprepared. His memories and thoughts swirled to the surface – his father Disapparating on his weeping wife, his summer plan of action, the Whomping Willow, a bearlike dog, a stag and a rat..._no...he must not see..._

He almost dropped to his knees, clutching his head as Snape whisked off his wand.

"Just to show you I can," he smirked and sped off before anyone could retaliate.

"What was that all about??" Sirius asked. He bent over a shaking Remus. " Moony, you don't look too good, mate."

" I don't know how much he saw.."said Remus trying to clear his head, Revera patting his back. "If he saw all of you.."

"Saw you doing what?" Lily asked.

"Let him go, that greasy git," James sidestepped the question. "No one would believe him if even if he did."

p.s **Thanks to my two reviewers :) The summary refers to the story as a whole so all will be clear in time. Thanks and hope you enjoy the story**!


	4. Poetry and Ice Roses

Chapter 4: Poems and Ice roses

Revera had to be dragged to the hospital wing.

"I have Quidditch practice!" she wailed. "Kingsley will kill me if I miss it."

" I will deal with Kingsley," said Remus firmly, making a mental note to speak to Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain. "That cut looks bad and it might re-open."

"Isn't your next match against us?" asked James, grinning. "You might as well not bother practicing – you won't ever win."

Revera shot him a disdainful glare.

Madam Pomfrey clucked over the group ["Seventh years' duelling! When will you ever learn sense?"] but bustled off for a Blood Replenishing potion.

"You had better stay here overnight," she said reprovingly to Revera. "You should rest too, dear," she suddenly softened as she looked at Remus. "Full moon's in two nights."

"I know," he said softly. " I am fine, thank you."

Madam Pomfrey looked unconvinced as she minutely obeserved Remus' tired, pale face but pursed her lips and chose not to comment. "I'll give your sister a sleeping draught. You can stay awhile if you like but the rest of you- OUT!"

"Transfiguration' in 10 minutes, Moony," reminded James as they left. "See you then, mate."

Revera's eyes were already drowsy when Remus turned back to her.

"Wish there was a way to stop the moon," she murmured.

His mouth quirked into a tiny smile. "I should be used to it by now." With his friends on midnight wanderings, his time as a wolf was almost fun although the transformation was no less painful.

"Severus is so strange today," she moved rapidlyto another topic. "He is usually rather nice."

"Nice is not quite the word I would use," he replied, remembering Snape's incessant prying and colourful variety of hexes. Revera knew very little about their enmity and he did not feel obliged to enlighten her. Remus could not like Snape but unlike James and Sirius, he could tolerate him especially since Revera seemed to rather liked him. Then again, she liked _everybody._ "You think everybody is nice," he commented.

"He is," she insisted. "He reminds me of you sometimes," Remus looked horrified. "Very principled, reserved and stubborn."

"As is half the wizarding population, I imagine."

" True. And he can't laugh at himself while you have a pronounced sense of the absurd."

"Glad to hear that. I wouldn't like to think I am a carbon copy of Severus Snape. Go to sleep, Vera."

"Ok," she assented, yawning.

"You are late, Lupin," Professor McGonagall said crisply as he rushed into the Transfiguration classroom. An hourglass dribbling sand sat on her desk. "You won't get any extra time for the revision quiz."

Remus frowned. He had fallen asleep over '_Advanced Transfiguration Theory' _in anticipation of such a happy event but the facts seemed to have drifted out of his mind. And now, he had lost 10 minutes.

He hurriedly reached for his quill.

_Explain, in less than 150 words , the basic theoretical principles of animagus transformation._

_ That's lucky, _he thought, _the four of us could probably write a book on this. _His quill raced over the parchment.

He was halfway through the final question when the spare parchment he kept beside him gleamed wetly.

_'Onward, my Light Brigade! Charge for the marks!' – Prongs_

Remus chuckled. James had a fondness for mutilating Muggle poetry ever since he attempted to read up on Muggle Literature to impress Lily during their sixth year. Not surprisingly, despite her fondness for Tennyson, Keats and Wordsworth, she had remained unmoved.

Another line appeared on the parchment.

_'Shut it, Prongs, they are still hard at it. Need help? I am done' – Padfoot_

_ 'Show-off. I am just giving encouragement,' – Prongs_

_ "Hey, I finished! Looks like I beat Moony ' – Wormtail._

_ 'Right, the best man won,' _scribbled Remus. _' Put a sock to it for a minute, can't you, I have one more question.' _

_'The answer to the last question is..'_

_'SHUT UP, Padfoot!' - Prongs_

Around them, the better students were fidgeting restlessly as Remus penned his last paragraph.

_'Alright, what's up?'- M._

_ 'Full moon's in two nights. Where d'you all want to go?"-P._

_ 'Only two choices isn't there? Hogsmeade or Forbidden Forest?' – P._

_ "Which P. is James? Amyway, Hogsmeade gets my vote. We can go all the way up to the mountains. Moony might meet another unicorn in the Forest' – W._

Remus winced at the memory, hish hands going cold. He could recall the pure white creature- and his sudden hunger for its blood. He would have ripped it apart. –"Not me," he reminded himself. "The monster."

He shook his head to clear the pictures from his mind, sliding his gaze at the scribbles now almost covering the parchment.

_'I am P., he is just an S. ' – P._

_ 'Oh, and Hogsmeade's fine with me, mates.'-P._

_ 'Haha, that's a P.brained joke. Hogsmeade, it is. A last trip to our favourite haunts.' –S._

_ 'You look sick. Are you alright, Moony?" – W_

Remus scrawled his response. _'Sorry. Yes, Hogsmeade is fine with me. Would Lily mind, Prongs?"_

James frowned before replying. _'What she doesn't know can't hurt.' –P._

_'Spoken like someone with very little understanding of girls.'- S. _

_ 'What, you want me to tell her? – P._

_ 'Hell, no. Leave it. – S._ The underlying thought was clear to Remus. _She was not one of us_. He was almost sorry she wasn't. As fellow Gryffindor prefects, they were friends even before James dated her.

_'She already suspects something. Keeps asking me where I disappear to at night' – P._

_ 'What did you tell her?' –S_

_ 'Nothing. It's not my secret alone. She can be trusted to keep it though, if all you agree to tell her? I trust her with my life.' – P._

_ 'No way' – S._

Peter looked undecided. It was rare that the two leaders in the group had no position for him to follow.

_'Remus?' –W._

He chewed the edge of his quill nervously. It was so easy to like Lily. She liked people for who they were, being both quick to recognise kindness and disdain weakness. He didn't want to risk the friendship and respect.

_'Tell her nothing. Sorry, Prongs'- M._

James looked unhappy but did not protest. _'If you say so.' –P._

The last grain fell from the hourglass, setting up a shrill alarm.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall. "Time's up. That means quills down, Mr Potter," -James was halfway through another note – " We will be going on with the lesson once I collect this." With a flick of her wand, rolls over parchment from all corners of the class flew to her desk and arranged themselves into neat piles.

At the other end of the castle were two students who had been glad to give up Transfiguration. Severus had found it worthwhile just to see a little less of James Potter although he was finding Rodolphus Lestrange equally annoying at the moment.

"I know roughly where he will be all summer, " snapped Severus irritably. He took Rodolphus' questions as insults to his capability. "We shouldn't have trouble carrying out surveillance and picking him up as and when the Dark Lord desires."

"The Dark Lord doesn't take failure well, Severus," Rodolphus warned." First timers don't get second chances – especially not when we are not full Death Eaters yet.Still dispensable."

Snape flicked his hair into Rodolphus' face, a gesture he knew Rodolphus found irritating.

The other boy coughed. "Where are you going?" he asked as Snape turned into another corridor.

"Somewhere you wouldn't want to," Snape swept off before Rodolphus could decide whether to follow him or not.

The door to the hospital wing was locked.

"Aloho-.." he nearly jumped as Madam Pomfrey's voice boomed behind him.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" she asked suspiciously. "Looking for some Pepper-up potion?"

Severus' scowl deepened. He hated being surprised. He especially disliked being surprised into having to explain himself.

" I just have something for – her-..Occlumency class notes..she missed it," he improvised.

Madam Pomfrey sniffed. "Revera Lupin? I though you were the one who.."

He glared at the overbearing old bat. " Accidents happen."

"Hmph. She's asleep," she said. "I'll give you five minutes, if you still want to go in."

" Fine". There was no point in being grateful when he had a perfect right to be there so he walked in without thanking her.

Revera _was_ fast asleep, her usually rosy cheeks looking a little jaundiced although she still looked as if her thoughts were peaceful and joyous. Severus, on the other hand, _hated_, people who were too happy. They generally tried to jolly _him _along as well.

Yet, it was that look that drew him when they had first met in an old disused Magical Music classroom. The classroom had been his personal sanctuary at Hogwarts. Very few students were interested in music, much less playing and composing so he usually had the room to himself. Yet, here was a first year boldly using _his_ place. She had been playing the piano, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Get out" he had said curtly. The liquid notes stopped.

"Excuse me?"

" First years shouldn't be here," he snapped, making up his own rule.

" Oh," her forehead creased a little. " Professor Sinistra said anyone can." Then she brightened. " Maybe we can share, there are a couple of pieces here for two people."

It would take a much nastier person than Severus to be rude at someone looked so happy at the thought of sharing the instrument.

_Lupin's sister, of all people. _ His scowl returned. A glass of water was on her bedside table. He flicked his wand "Flora genaro." The water iced into a crystal-like rose.

He didn't know whether he was apologizing for what he had done or what he was about to do. __


	5. Midnight Wanderings

Chapter 5: Midnight Wanderings 

The wolf howled at the edge of the Shrieking Shack. It feared nothing; sensing everything and aware of its own strength. Its nose twitched and sniffed.

There was prey, it knew, somewhere within the ghostly-lit streets.

An antlered head nudged it away. The movement disturbed hidden recesses of its mind. The stag, the bear-like dog and the rat. _'Friends´- _tugged at the edge of the wolf's mind. The wolf turned and obediently followed.

Full moon in mid-March. Moonlight bathed the wild countryside around Hogsmeade silhouetting the odd quartet as they galloped towards the jagged mountains.

The wolf halted suddenly, ears pricking, its hair standing on end.

A jet of green light flashed through the darkness as a shadow sprinted from the edge of the hill. _Humans._ The wolf snarled. Shoved by the dog and the stag, it moved reluctantly into the shadow of the tress.

The next jet of light caught the man squarely on his back. 5 masked and hooded figures approached the prone man.

"Morsmordre!" yelled one. A skull entwined with a serpent blossomed and hovered in the sky. "You see?" he said turning to the fallen man. " You know what the the sign portends. Tell us what we want to know and you may live longer." The man remained silent.

"Crucio", said the cold voice behind the mask. The scream the man let out was so high-pitched, it was almost soundless.

The horrified dog almost loosened its hold on the wolf. The stag kicked him sharply. _Don't,_ it seemed to say, _it will kill them all. _

"---no point," panted the tortured man. "Only Dumbledore knows where the Order is and who's in it." Gasping, he tried to stand.

"Then your life is of no use to us, isn't it?" sneered another voice. He reached for his wand. "Avada Ke- …" he broke off with an oath.

The rat had darted out and bit his leg.

His wand dropped. The man on the ground immediately Summoned it. "Accio, wand" he cried weakly.

The wand zoomed to his hand, even as 4 Stunning Spells hit him. In the shadows, the stag pushed the wolf further away at the same time as the dog released it to race towards the fallen man. Moonlight shimmered on his glossy coat making him look just like –

"The Grim!" yelled one of the five masked figures. Snarling, the dog bounded towards them. They fled and Disapparated before he could reach them.

Sirius assumed his human form. Peter was already bending over the unconscious man.

"Wormtail?" he asked. "Is he alright?"

Peter's round face was ashen.

"He's dead," he squeaked. " The man's dead." His breath hitched. "I have never seen anyone die before." He turned away looking like he was about to throw up.

Sirius swore softly under his breath as he checked the man's pulse himself.

"The Hogsmeade people will come. They will see _that_," his voice rose hysterically as he pointed to the Dark Mark. " they will think we had something to do with this. We have to go now!"

"Don't be absurd," Sirius snapped. "We can't just leave him." He could see lights snapping on in the nearby cottages.

"They will take us to Azkaban!" Peter grew still more agitated. " We were with a werewolf! No one will believe us."

"Stop it," Sirius sighed. Peter's paranoia did have a grain of sense, he mused. James could not hold back Remus for long especially with the scent of so many humans. Their continued presence would make no difference to the unfortunate man.

"Alright," Sirius gave in. " We go back and –" he swore again at the prospect. "- tell Dumbledore."

They left Remus at the Shrieking Shack. The night was still alive for at least an hour and there was to time to be lost. All the way up the tunnel, Peter gabbled hopefully.

"If we keep all this quiet, no one will even know we were there at all. What if Dumbledore expels us? We only have one month left till the N.E.W.T.s…"

James and Sirius both tuned him out.

They crept in through the kitchens under the cover of James' Invisibility Cloak. Although what they had to say to the Headmaster made them prime candidates for expulsion, there was no point, James reasoned, in getting caught by Filch first. Sirius held the Marauder's Map, checking it periodically for teachers, Filch and his cat Mrs Norris.

"Ok, all clear," he whispered. "Looks like Dumbledore's already up and about in his office."

It was nearly dawn. They reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

"Peppermint toad," said James wearily. As the Head Boy, he had direct access to the password required to see Dumbledore. The gargoyle stepped aside without demur. Faced with the door, James glanced hesitantly at Sirius.

"I suppose," he said softly, "we _have_ to tell him?" He had the impression that given half a reson, Sirius too, wished to leave.

Sirius took a deep breath. "No other choice." Peter whimpered. Before any of them could knowck, however, the door opened.

Albus Dumbledore looked at them soberly, his piercing blue eyes taking in the state of their robes and their tired faces.

" You are not quite who I expected at this time of the day," he said pleasantly. It took a lot to discompose Dumbledore's calm. "Come in."

The trio trooped in, feeling even more nervous under that amiable but sharp gaze. On the walls were portraits of past Headmasters of Hogwarts all of whom appeared to be still asleep although Sirius could have sworn clever-looking Phineas Nigellus had opened an eye and winked at him. Dumbledore snapped his fingers. Three straight hard-backed chairs appeared. They reminded Sirius rather unpleasantly of the seats at the Wizards full court.

"Well?" Dumbledore inquired. "An explanation seems to be in order."

Sirius cleared his throat unsure how to begin. Should they start with how they all became illegal animagi or just tell him about what happened that night? Before he could say anything, however, Peter rushed in to fill the pause.

" We …we were at Hogsmeade tonight," he stammered. " keeping Remus company." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this, peering at them through his half-moon glasses.

"Oh we weren't _with_ him," Peter glibly lied. " WE just stayed outside the Shrieking Shack but it helped, you see , to know we were there." James kicked him sharply but he continue on. Sirius glanced at James warningly. _We can't interrupt without exposing Peter an outright liar. _

Dumbledore remained impassive. "Anyway," Peter continued. "We saw …saw someone being chased by a group of wizards. Hooded and masked. They…they killed him."

"They questioned him first, " James broke in, finding his voice at last. "He told them that there was no point that _you _ are the only one who know where the Order is ..whatever that means."

A touch of worry crept into Dumbledore's eyes. "Did you happen to see what the man looked like? And where did this happen?"

" At the outskirts of the village," Sirius answered. "Closer to the mountains, there is a cave I believe –"

"Quite a distance from the Shrieking Shack," Dumbledore commented. " What did the man look like?" he repeated. Peter merely looked terrified as if he was seeing the dead, glazed expression on the man's face again.

"Average height," Sirius began, frowning as he tried to be as accurate as possible. "Dark hair, graying a bit, on the thin side, dark brown eyes.."

" I see," Dumbledore sighed softly as if the description had confirmed his suspicions.

"Who was he?" James asked.

"That, I am afraid, I am not at liberty to tell you," Dumbledore said. " Excuse me for a while. There are some people who must be informed."

He left, pale blue robes sweeping behind him.

"Well, that was smart," growled James sarcastically as soon as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "You lied to him." Peter looked hurt.

" I didn't _lie_ ," he said defensively. " I just… ahh… …omitted some information." His pointy nose quivered. It made no difference to err…what he needed to know."

"Well done," came a voice from the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, now standing up looking amused. The trio jumped. " Although I would have expected such survival instincts from Slytherins not Gryffindors."

"Shut up," said Sirius roughly.

"Always a pleasure to see you, my great-great grandson," replied the wizard with a half bow.

Sirius turned his back to the portrait. The options in front of him were both unappealing; ratting on Peter or duplicitously telling Dumbledore nothing about their illegal animagi transformations.

"Let's just leave it," he finally decided. "It's too late to retract and it would make no difference to Dumbledore anyway." James looked troubled but nodded. Peter heaved a sigh a relief as Phineas nodded approvingly.

" I am so glad you have some sense of Self-preservation," he said. "One of the Blacks beings expelled – it would have been a stain on the family honour."

Sirius longed to throw something at him.

p.s **Wow...Really didn't expect the reviews ..Thanks so much. I still can't find the typo..hehe..**

**The story will take some time to build up..hope you will all stay for whole ride. Thanks again for the input. **


	6. Repercussions

Chapter 6: Repercussions 

     Remus woke up to the sound of twittering birds. The sweet sound went well with the sunlight flittering through the cracks of the boarded up wall of the Shrieking Shack. He sat up as a familiar wave of nausea curdled his stomach. As always, each transformation left him drained and dizzy, yet, his discomfort paled in the face of overwhelming relief. __

_     'The wolf is gone. I am back.'_

     He shut his eyes, exhausted. And remembered.

     'Sweet Merlin,' the wolf's memories of the previous night flooded him. 'Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail…' Pushing himself off on trembling legs, he weaved his way up the tunnel, not waiting for Madam Pomfrey who usually came down with a tonic.

     "They are alright," he told himself as he tried to run. " They have to be…"

     He stumbled up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Straight into Lily Evans.

     "Remus, have you seen…?" Lily started to ask. He leaned against thewall, trying not to groan. Her question turned into concern. "Are you alright? What happened?" She pulled his arm gently, supporting him. It was all he could do not to collapse on her. "Lean on me."

     "Oceanus", she said to the Fat Lady who looked away from her mirror to peer curiously at Remus.

     " Dear me, you look terrible," she said cheerfully.

     " Thanks, " muttered Remus under his breath. The portrait swung open to admit them.

     He sank into a chair. Lily conjured up a wet cloth which flew to him and gently wiped his face. Refreshed slightly by the coool water against his face, Remus sat up, avoiding Lily's eyes. It was difficult not to feel embarrassed when he had practically swooned at a girl's feet. "Thank you," he said rather formally. "Have you seen James?"

     "I was just about to ask you that," she said, a frowm puckering her brow. " He was supposed to met me in the Hall for breakfast but he didn't turn up. Neither did Sirius, for that matter. Or Peter. Weren't you with them?"

     Remus' stomach clenched with fear. "I-"

     The portrait swung open again.

     " I reckon we got off light," Sirius was saying as the three of them entered. "Two weeks dentention…"

     James jabbed his side, naturally being the first to notice Lily. Sirius fell silent.

     "Sweetheart," he said, an ingratiating smile. "I looked for you downstairs but Dora said you were up here." He tried to put his arm around Lily but she moved quickly out of his reach.

     'Uh oh,' Remus thought, pretending to inspect his feet. 'Not a good sign.' He scented trouble. Sirius caught Remus' eyes, his lips curving in a slight smirk. 'Boy, our mate's in trouble,' he seemed to say.

     "Where were you?" Lily asked evenly.

     "With Dumbledore," he replied uneasily. "Look, I am sorry I kept you waiting but .."

     "I am not asking for an apology," she cut him off. " I just want to know why."

     "I just told you why," he said, bewildered. "Can we talk about this later? Its been a really rough night."

     Lily could have asked exactly what he had been doing that was so _rough_ but his fatigued, dishevelled countenance supported his words. Lily's green eyes softened, leaving only hurt.

     "Alright, I'll leave you three alone," said Lily. Spinning around, she headed towards the portrait hole.

     "Lily," James began but she didn't let him finish.

     "Get some rest before Charms," she said without turning around. The portrait clanged shut behind her.

     "What a mess," James groaned, flinging himself into a chair next to Remus. "Why do girls always insist on knowing every move you make?"

     "I'd say that's a sign that hey actually care about you. And Lily obviously does," Remus said. " Maybe we should tell her."

     Sirius, who had lost his smirk when Lily left the room, looked at James sympathetically. "She'll come around. They always do once they cool off."

     James shrugged but looked worried. Remus knew that he was used to Lily flaring up and rapidly down but she never froze him out. "Forget it, I'll deal with it," said James with a confidence he clearly didn't feel.

     Remus glanced at him. "Where's Peter?"

     "In the hospital wing. He was so tired when we left Dumbledore, he tripped over the gargoyle and broke his leg," Sirius answered.

     Remus winced. "Is he alright? What did Dumbledore say?"

     James and Sirius filled him in.

     "So, its two weeks detention for us. You are off the hook, as far as Dumbledore's concerned, you know nothing," Sirius finished.

     Remus frowned. "You shouldn't have done that. I ahould get detention too."

     James yawned. "One Marauder free is better than none at all."

     Sirius sat up. "There's one more thing. D'you remember what the man said before he died?"

     Remus nodded. "About Dumbledore and some Order? He must be the leader of a movement against Voldemort. It would all fit."

     "That's what we thought," Sirius agreed. "Anyway, we.."

     "Don't tell me you asked him about it," Remus muttered.

     "Of course we did," James grinned. "We wanted to show him we wholeheartedly support him. IN fact, we would even join."

     "I take it he declined the offer," Remus hazarded watching Sirius' face darken slightly.

     "Yeah," Sirius affirmed. "He said we had no idea what we were up against and that the Order is only for wizards out of school." He didn't mention the words he remembered most.

     _"I think you might find that loyalty to a cause is quite different from loyalty to a friend. Fighting for something you believe in tears all other claims to loyalty apart. Think about it. "_

     "He's right too," said James. "What do we know about Voldemort besides that from the Daily Prophet he sounds like a crazy bugger who thinks pure blood is best and that he should dominate the world? "

"Anyway," Sirius continued. "That's not the most interesting part. Apparently, what most people don't know is that he has been training his followers into a private army. There are giants and some of the undead among them but the elite are wizards known as Death Eaters. Ministry wants to keep it all quiet. Don't want a panic, do they? Until Death Eaters appear at the door with masks and hoods.." 

     "And fires skull Marks into the air," Remus finished for him." I see," His brow creased. "If its all kept quiet so far, why did Dumbledore tell you?"

     Sirius and James exchanged looks.

     " I don't think Dumbledore necessarily agrees with the Ministry about this," he said slowly. "but he might not have told us but for the fact that there are signs pointing towards efforts by Voldemort to recruit more Death Eaters. And he had no scruples about using underage wizards."

     Remus gray eyes widened. "You mean, there might be Death Eaters _already_ here?"


	7. Parallel Trips

Chapter 7: Parallel Trips 

     March days slipped one by one into April. The Quidditch Cup was won by Gryffindor for the 4th year in a row; beating Ravenclaw along the way – not least because Chaser James scored 20 goals so that even catching the Snitch did not help. And after every Quidditch match, girls would be chasing after _him_. Except the one who mattered.

     Lily grew steadily cooler towards James. No more harsh words were ever said, no quarrel to melt the frosty air.

     "Its driving me nuts," James confided in Remus. "She is so polite, so _nice_, I can't even pick a fight. And she is always with a gaggle of girls."

     "I can try to talk to her.., "Remus offered hesitantly.

     "No," James refused flatly. "If she wants an explanation she can jolly well row me for it the way she used to."

     The wall of resentment was clearly not one sided.

     The last Hogsmeade weekend fell only two weeks before the beginning of exams. Due to detentions and suspension of privileges, Remus found himself wandering alone on the streets of Hogsmeade for the first time in years. The spring wind felt fresh and cool against his face. Oddly enough, nostalgia swamped him. His father used to walk with him on spring mornings when he was young. Other children in the small village in Hertfordshire had been warned to avoid him but his father was determined that he should not be isolated and walked proudly next to him even as other wizards didn't acknowledge his friendly greetings.

     "Never," he had said "feel ashamed of what you are."

     But he had left 4 years later.

     'So much for not being staying by and not being ashamed,' he thought. He shook off old memories and strode briskly into the warm and inviting interior of the only public house in Hogsmeade ; 'The Three Broomsticks.'

     "Hello, Alyssa," he greeted the pleasant-faced, brown-haired girl Sirius was casually seeing. The delight on her face as she turned to him was rather startling.

     "Remus," she smiled. " Is Sirius with you?"

     "No, he sent me to tell you that he has been locked up in the dungeon for life."

     "Oh." She paused, then grinned. " Tell him that just about breaks my heart. What can I get you?"

     "A Butterbeer would be fine, thanks," he said. The popular pub was beginning to fill up with Hogwarts students dribbling in groups of 3 and 4.

     "Alyssa!" called Madam Rosmerta, the proprietress of the pub. "Mulled mead and 3 bottles of Firewhisky for table 14." Remus glanced at table 14.

     "Firewhisky for 5th years?" he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should start exercising my prefectorial authority."

     "You could," she replied as she busied herself preparing the orders. "They would have a really bad headache tomorrow, though, which is way more effective than any points you can take away."

     "True," He agreed, remembering Sirius and Peter's first experience with Firewhisky. Not that it deterred Sirius from trying it again. He leaned against the counter, sipping his Butterbeer. "Have you, by any chance, …"

     "Alyssa!" came Madam Rosmerta's voice again.

     "Sorry," she said as she lifted the long tray. "Ba back in a minute." Remus watched her thoughtfully.

     "You don't like your job, do you?" he asked when she returned.

     "Two raspberry cordials, " she muttered under her breath as she reached for the ingredients. "What did you say? OH no, I don't." Her hands paused as she surveyed him. "You are the first person who noticed."

     Remus shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Well, you do like you wish you were elsewhere. It must be tiring, working here."

     "Yep," she concurred. " I like people so its actually not that bad, but it would be nice to do something where I actually got to _think_ rather than just mix drinks. But Squibs can't do magic so, naturally, wizards tend to think we are stupid."

     "Like they think werewolves are evil," he silent added. "Where do Squibs go to school?" he asked, curious about the plight of non-magical people in wizarding families. "If you don't mind my asking."

     "Not at all," she said. "There's no school, not real ones, at any rate , for us. Some get sent to Muggle schools but the rest are home-taught. I was."

     "That's appalling," Remus said. "Its almost as if you don't exist."

     "That's right," Alyssa agreed. "Some of those who do get Muggle schooling go out and live like Muggles all their lives. They certainly have better prospects."

     "Would you consider doing that?" asked Remus.

     "I _have_ considered it," she replied. "I even sat for the GCSEs – Muggle exams- " she explained. "But I like the magical world. Its what I have lived with all my life. Even though its odd that my parents are such powerful wizards when there are so many Squibs in my family. Excuse me," she said as more customers walked in. "I'll be right back." Remus began to understand why Sirius was drawn to her. The feeling of alienation from their own parents was something they had in common.

     "So," she said when she returned. "Enough about me. I have something for you."

     "About…?"

     " I stayed with my aunt last weekend down in Surrey," she began. "She likes Muggles and cats, can't live without them. Anyway, a cat got run over by a motorcycle, right in front of her house. The man who hit it knocked on her door asking for help."

     "And got a blistering scolding in return?" Remus asked, wondering how this was connected to him.

     "Well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is – he looks just like you. An older version. Gave me quite a turn."

     "Like me, physically?"

     "Strange, isn't it? Turns out he lives rather near my aunt. Jonathan something – or other… You don't happen to have a Muggle relative somewhere do you?"

     He had imagined that it would be quite difficult to trace his father. Her story might have been coincidence, maybe but possibly a stroke of luck.

     "Remus?" she asked.

     "Where does your aunt live?" he asked. "This could be really important."

     " I'll write it down for you," she said. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what this is all about?"

     "Sorry, I truly can't," he smiled.

     "Alright. But remember its always good to share your thoughts and feelings." _Not this time_, Remus thought. "Here you go." She handed him a scrap of parchment.

     _Arabella Figg. No. 15, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._ A key to his father.

"Thanks", he said.

     "You are welcome," she answered. The faraway expression on his face prompted a change of subject. She cast around for a safe topic. "Your sister was just here before you came in. With that boy James and Sirius hate so much."

     Her eyes snapped to attention. "Not Severus Snape."

     "I think that's his name, yes," she said alarmed at his tone over an innocuous bit of information. "You have a protective big-brother gleam in your eye."

     "Why is he hanging around her?" he wondered aloud. " I wouldn't exactly say we – like each other all that much."

     "He can like your sister without being great friends with you," she pointed out. "Don't worry about it, if anything I'd say _he's _in trouble. Anyone can see he fancies her just by the way he looks at her," she said reassuringly.

     "That's a scary thought." The idea of Severus Snape giving his sister tender looks made the hair at the back of his neck stand up. When had he ever seen Snape's eyes when they were not either cold or defensive? And yet …

     "He gave her a Christmas present last year," he mused aloud. Wind chimes, charmed to play her favourite song. Remus had checked it for every single hex he could think of but it still came up clean.

     "There you go. He's obviously soft on her," Alyssa said.

     Remus just shook his head.

     Severus Snape had never felt any affection for Hogsmeade. Not for Honeydukes; piled high with all manner of heavenly concoctions nor for the charming post office with its friendly color-coded owls. The Three Broomsticks were too full of people to be attractive to a natural loner and Zonko's was just plain juvenile. The only tolerable place was Dervish and Banges where there was both music and someone who could talk sense.

     He scowled as a couple near him blew entwined bubbles as big as balloons using Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

     "Kindly leave space for people who actually want to cross the street," he snarled. The couple were too absorbed in each other to pay heed to him. He darted around them quickly, footsteps tapping the cobblestones impatiently.

     Revera opened the door and stepped out of Dervish and Banges just as he reached the shop. Three other Ravenclaw 4th years were with her.

     'Giggling as usual,' he thought, scowling even deeper, sure that she would not acknowledge his presence.

     "Hello Severus," she said cheerfully.

     He merely nodded in response, automatically holding the door open for all the girls to pass. They were not quite out of earshot before one of them mentioned him.

     "Some of the 7th years are really cute but that one …" one of Revera's friends shook her head, giggling as if he was too hopeless for description.

     "Don't" Revera protested softly.  She glanced back. " I think he can still hear you."

     Severus slammed the door shut.

     The shop assistant looked up, hearing the bang. A few violins whined in protest.

     "Severus, shh…" he said. "They need rest after yesterday's concerto."

     "Temperamental, aren't they?" he managed what a half-smile for Micky Muldoon. The Irish shop assistant was the closest person to a friend he had to a friend in Hogsmeade. They had very similar tastes in music. "If you don't rent them out so often, maybe they wouldn't mind loud noises."

      "What can I do?" he shrugged. "Everyone loves to listen to violins but no one wants to bother learning how to play when you can just charm them," He brightened. "I have some new songs you might like, though."

     "As long as its not by the Heavenly Princes," Snape remarked, referring to an up and coming group act fronted by a pretty boy wizard known as Gilderoy Lockhart. He itched to throttle anyone whistling their bland tunes.

     "Aye, you have never said a truer word," Micky said agreeably. "This is great though, just listen." He reached for a harp. Fluid notes were coaxed by his fingers, the rich melody filling the air.

     "That was beautiful," a voice said behind Severus. He swung around to find Revera staring at them.

     "I left one of my bags here," she answered one of his unspoken questions.

     "Quite a shopping trip," Severus remarked, trying to feel contemptuous and superior but failing miserably.

     "Yes, indeed," she agreed good-naturedly.

     "Hey, mate, why don't you play something for the little girl," Micky suggested. "Try this."

     "I am not _little_," Revera protested. "I will be fifteen in 5 months."

     "I am 25 so that's little for me," Micky chuckled. "Even Sevy here is a little boy to me."

     "Don't call me Sevy," Severus glowered at him as he stared at the black and white keys of the piano in front of him. Rippling notes filled the air.

     Revera and Micky both applauded when he finished.

     "You are really very good," she smiled.

     He shrugged. "I'll take the scores," he told Micky. "11 Sickles?" He counted out the money quickly.

     "Well," Revera said uncertainly. "See you in Occlumency then."

     "You take Occlumency together?" asked Micky as he gave Severus his change. "Aren't you a bit young?"

     "There are so few people taking the subject, Professor Dumbledore's teaching everyone from 3rd to 7th years together," she explained. 'Occlumency and Legilimency' the study of penetrating the mid by magic was the only subject taught by the Headmaster himself.

     "Wait for me, Revera," Severus said abruptly. "I have something to show you."

     Surprise leaped into Revera's eyes. "Alright, if you wish."

     They walked out the shop onto the street.

     "Locomotor bags," waved Severus. Revera's shopping bags flew upwards, floating easily in front of them.

     "Where are we going?" she asked.

     "Somewhere educational," his answer was not enlightening. Revera glanced up at him and then fell silent. They walked in companionable silence. How, Severus mused, could he resist anyone who understood his distaste for superfluous words? He frowned at the thought.

     They reached the outskirts of the village. A pool of water lay in the shadow of the trees.

     "The Bottomless Pond..why here?" she asked. The water, so blue and deep, drew her. She trailed her fingers idly in the water.

     "Watch. They should be out in …" he checked his timepiece. "Two minutes."

     Revera looked at him curiously. The remarkably clear water reflected the afternoon sun like a mirror. No stray water plants or water creatures marred its surface. It was almost too neat.

     2 black slimy creatures broke through the smooth expense of water near her hand.

     "Eww.." she jumped, drawing her hand back immediately. "What on earth..? More of them emerged, flipping over to float lazily on their backs taking no notice of the two by the pond. "What are they? They look so…_slimy_."

     Severus looked almost happy. "Black Water Izzards," he replied. " In some books, it is said that they may be able to help wizards repel Legilimency Spells."

     Revera looked doubtful. "An automatic protective wall? Unlikely, isn't it? More people would have heard of them. And no one would need Occlumency."

     "They die very quickly once they are out of their natural habitat," he said. "After which they are useless. No one has been able to figure out how to distil their effects. Here, however, even the most rudimentary knowledge of Occlumency can help you put up a strong defense…Try it."

     Revera fingered her wand. "On you?"

     "Yes, of course, on me," he said impatiently.

     "If you say so," she complied, raising her wand. "Legilimens."

     The spell shot straight at him and bounced away as if it had hit a shield.

     "Interesting," she remarked thoughtfully. "There would be quite a market if someone can think of a way to preserve them for use."

     "I am trying. I experimented with quite a few pickling potions but they did not work very well. But there are some other suggestive properties…," he shrugged. "No matter. There is time and I have quite enough basic skills to withstand most people."

     Tipping her head up to look at him, Revera asked " Why are you so anxious to keep your thoughts hidden?"

     "I prefer not to b a fool who wears his heart on his sleeve," he said curtly. "We should be heading back."

     They left the Black water Izzards sunning themselves happily and strolled back to the village.

     "Why did you choose to study Occlumency?" Severus asked abruptly.

     "Me?" she considered the question carefully. "Its not Occlumency that interests me but the Legilimency part. It would be nice to be able to sense from people what they need, why they are hurting.."

     "So that you can kiss it and make it all better," Severus interrupted with a snort.

     Revera took no offence. "Exactly. I can set up a Healing booth in the middle of the village, free for everyone."

     "Lupin would undoubtedly be delighted to see you peddling kisses," Severus said sardonically.

     Revera laughed merrily. "It would be rather fun just to see his reaction."

     They reached the Three Broomsticks, already half-full with Hogwarts students.

     "I don't suppose you would like to come in and have a drink," it was more of a challenge than an invitation. He waited for her to back away with a flimsy excuse, sure that she would not want to be seen someone unpopularly known as "big-nosed greasy git," so that he can detest her for it.

     She stepped in almost immediately. "Sure, that would be nice. I have to meet my friends in half an hour though."

     He felt like cursing aloud. 'Why,' he thought, 'can't she be _normal_?'

p.s **Author's note:     **

Reviews are really a great motivator! Thanks everyone! If you have gotten this far without writing one, please leave your opinions, questions, etc. and I will try to answer if it doesn't affect the course of the story. Have a nice day J


	8. Dreams and Death Eaters

Chapter 8:  Dreams and Death Eaters 

            On Sunday morning, Remus woke early. Sirius and James are still snoring under the covers but Peter  was nowhere to be seen . 'Strange,' he thought. Peter rarely wandered off on his own.

            He dressed quickly, his stomach already growling for breakfast. His hand was on the dormitory doorknob when he noticed Peter gazing out of the window, his back to Remus.

            "Peter," whispered Remus. "What are you doing?"

            Peter jumped and lost his grip on the window sill. "Did you hear them too?"

            "Hear who?" he asked, puzzled.

            "The voices. I heard them last night. Couldn't get back to sleep," his pointy nose quivered.

            "Peter," Remus began uncertainly. 'Let's go down for breakfast. You might feel better."

            "I am not going crazy, Remus!" he said vehemently.

            "I didn't say that. I thought you might be hungry, mate and would feel better after a meal."

            Slowly, the resentment faded from Peter's eyes, leaving him looking downcast.

            "Alright," he said. "I'll come down with you."

            A plateful of sausages and eggs later, the colour came back to Peter's round face.

            'So," Remus asked. "What did you hear last night?"

            Peter shook his head as if ridding himself of unwanted thoughts. "I think it was just bad dreams. I have the same one night after night since seeing -..you know."

            "What do you dream about?"

            "The men in masks. Only –_I_ am the one they are after. I try to run but I am never fast enough. An d someone with red slits for eyes and..and.. a _voice_, I can't describe it, always telling me ..there is nowhere to run," Peter shivered. "Maybe you think its silly and weak of me but that voice..." his own shook. "Do you wonder about that man, Moony? How it feels to be fighting for your life and suddenly – zap – no more life."

            Remus fidgeted in his chair. " I don't think death is the end of life. That anything can wipe us out so completely. I mean, just look at the ghosts."

            "Did someone mention me?" Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, the resident Gryffindor ghost popped up from under the table. He grinned his pearly white smile.

            "No. Go away," Peter snapped. Offended, Nick whooshed off leaving a trail of cold wind. "Look at him. There is nothing worse than death."

            " I think," Remus said slowly. "There are some things worth dying for."

            Peter didn't answer, merely toying with his toast moodily.

            Lily entered the Hall alone, walking as though she had as much sleep as Peter.

            "Remus, Peter," she greeted them listlessly. She sat down next to them after casting a quick glance around. "Good morning."

            "You look like you have been up all night," Peter remarked grumpily, resenting the intrusion.

            "Oh, you know, N.E.W.T revision –ghastly stuff, " she replied. "Oh good, here's the Daily Prophet.." as a flock of owls flew in , one depositing two newspapers at the table. "Will you take James' paper, Remus?"

            "He'll be down soon. Why don't you wait for him?" Remus asked.

            "I have to be down in the library in a few minutes," she said, trying to be casual. Poking at her breakfast, she skimmed down the front page. Remus glanced over.

            '_MINISTRY CONFIRMS RUMOURS OF A SECRET ARMY_

_Ministry officials have finally admitted that rumours of a secret army controlled by 'He Who Must Not Be Named' have a basis in truth. Giants have been spotted in the vicinity of the aforementioned Dark Lord's suspected hideout. He is also believed to be harbouring werewolves, vampires and other monsters. Even more alarming is the alleged formation of an elite squad known as Death Eaters comprising of powerful wizards and younger allies seduced by the Dark Lord. This group is purportedly responsible for several recent deaths and disappearances of prominent wizards who were actively against 'He Who Must Not Be Named' and his ideas._

_            Amidst the growing fear among the wizarding community, Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, appealed for calm. _

_            "The Ministry has every confidence that our Aurors will be able to contain the threat of the Death Eaters. There is no reason for the public to be alarmed by this – Lord – or so he calls himself- as long as they follow the basic precautions set out by the Ministry." he said in a press statement yesterday._

_ For a complete list of disappearances and deaths in the past year, turn to page 9.'_

_            "_Well," Lily said as she finished reading, " Even the Minister doesn't want to use Voldemort's proper name. Doesn't exactly inspire confidence in the rest of us," she remarked. "Well, I'm off. " as she caught sight of James entering the Great Hall. "See you later."

            Peter paid no attention to her. "Remus," he croaked. "Its _him_. I've been seeing _him_ in my dreams."

            "Seen who?" Sirius asked as he sat down. "The man of your dreams?" He chuckled at his own joke.

            Peter leaped up. "I think I will get more tea," he mumbled.

            "Was that Lily just now?" James asked, disappointed. "Where's she off to?"

            "Library, she said," replied Remus, looking after Peter, concerned. "Peter's been having bad dreams."

            " Probably exam stress," James said dismissively. "She doesn't even want to see me now," he remarked, glaring at his coffee cup.

            " Can we shelve Lily for that moment, Prongs?" Sirius said briskly. "Wormtail's looks like he ...."

            "D'you think Voldemort can penetrate dreams?" Remus asked. "He's convinced that Voldemort was in his dreams." Peter came back, teacup in hand.

            "Anything is possible with those who practise the Dark Arts," James scowled. " But Dumbledore is right; I don't know much about him."

            " S'alright," Peter started to say. "Don't .."

            "Hey, Wormtail," Sirius said affectionately. "Forget the 'don't bother about me' speech, mate. I, for one, vote, we go to the library after this and find out more about Voldemort."

            James pretended to look shocked. "Padfoot suggesting a date with the library? The world is going crazy."

            "Shut it, Prongs. At least I'm not revising for N.E.W.Ts."

            Peter looked much happier, Remus noted, as if James and Sirius taking a trip to the library would solve all his problems. The dependence on the two troubled him.

            "Now, that's that," Sirius said, attacking his porridge. "Let's get back to Lily. A word from the wise, Prongs?"

            "Come off it, Padfoot, you've never even had one steady girlfriend," James countered.

            Sirius waved his remark away with a careless sweep of his hand. "That doesn't mean I know nothing about girls. In fact, I probably know more than any of you because I have never been blinded by excessive emotion."

            Remus raised his eyebrows. "What about Alyssa?"

            "What about her?" Sirius said, looking puzzled. " We are just having a bit of a laugh together. Anyway, they way I see it, Lily wants you to go after her, shake her, pick a fight and clear the air. You are acting just as much as a mule as she is."

            "Padfoot, you have as much tact as a Blast-Ended Skrewt," James said.

            "But I am right," Sirius insisted. "Aren't I, Moony?"

            Remus reluctantly agreed. " He does have a point."

            Savagely spearing his toast, James growled, " I hate it when you make sense."

            Three of Lily's friends were already sitting at a table strewn with books when she arrived. Aldara Fitzherbert, Alice Cooper and Morgan Alexander had been her roommates since first year and fast friends soon after that.  What surprised her was the fourth girl sitting with them, casually flipping through the Daily Prophet.

            " That's a long breakfast," Morgan remarked, barely looking up from her Transfiguration notes.

            "I went for a walk as well," Lily yawned. " Hello, Rosie," she said politely at the blond, green-eyed Slytherin girl, too courteous to ask what she was doing there since she was never particularly friendly. Normally, she spent most of her time with her gang of Slytherins. She telegraphed the question to Alice who raised her eyebrows slightly to indicate that they couldn't get rid of her.

            "Morning, Lily," Rosie Wilkes glanced up. "What d'you think about the Death Eaters in our midst?"

            "Nothing to do with us, surely," Dara piped up, hand raised over a piece of parchment. " As long as we stay out of Voldemort's way."

            " I don't think it works that way," Alice remarked. "Voldemort hates Muggle-borns and those he thinks are impure. Frank says he'll after them next not just his opponents."

            Lily didn't respond, her mind caught by another part of Rosie's question. "What do you mean, 'in our midst'?"

            "I think there are already Death Eaters in Hogwarts," Rosie said, offhandedly.

            "No way," Morgan said instantly.

"Think about it. Who are Voldemort's younger allies? I think its underage wizards, which means Hogwarts or other wizarding schools. Now, who could they possibly be?"

            _You. And Bellatrix.. _ Lily didn't say what she was sure was on her friends' mind as well, half-ashamed that her mind had immediately leapt to the Slytherins. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the Marauders entering the library and she hurriedly rearranged a few books to so that they towered over her.

            Alice looked exasperated. "I don't care if you think they are under this table," she said, finally throwing her quill down. "I am trying to study here."

            "I bet _they_ are in," Rosie said, ignoring Alice. She jabbed her thumb towards the Marauders, now selecting books.

            "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Lily said immediately. "James hates the Dark Arts.  And Remus couldn't hurt anyone if he tried."

            " Of course, they would _seem_ so," Rosie said darkly. " But they are powerful – that twat Peter excepted- and I imagine the Dark Lord would be after the brightest."

            "That leaves _you _out, then" Dara said sweetly. Rosie glared at her but continued.

            " How much do _you_ know? Bet you don't even know your friend's boyfriend's been disappearing mysteriously at night?"

            "Not every night," Lily said automatically. "And how did you know about that?

She couldn't be right, could she? James, a murderer?

            Rosie sent her a smug look. " See? He doesn't tell her. What other dirty secrets does he hide?"

            "Stop, it Rose," Morgan snapped.

"Mark my words, James Potter and Sirius Black, at least, and –.."

            Alice grabbed the paper from Rosie's hand. "If all you are going to do is spout crazy ideas, then I'm taking my paper back."

            "Alright," Rosie said coolly. "I can see I am not wanted."

            "Took you long enough," Morgan muttered as Rosie shoved her chair back and left. Lily stared after her. "Lils, don't worry about what she said. She is just..."

            "I don't want to believe her," Lily said slowly. "But it would explain......where does he go?" Her three friends looked at her sympathetically.

            "Thanks, Lily. That vote of confidence makes me feel very good."

            James was standing right behind her.      

            The four Marauders spread out the material they found on Voldemort at a table in the corner. There wasn't much.

            "It almost as if people are afraid to write about him," said Remus, sifting through some old newspaper articles and magazine cuttings.

            "Ok, here's what we know so far," James said as his eyes restlessly scanned the library for Lily.   "Voldemort" Peter shuddered at the name "Oh, don't be silly Wormtail, fine, how about this : _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ came to the scene when he was elected to be in the Wizengamot 8 years ago. Youngest wizard ever elected. Tries to rise up even faster by pushing popular proposals for affirmative action for pure bloods. Opponents who spoke up against him mysteriously began dying and he was finally booted out of the council after 2 years..." His voice trailed off as he spotted familiar dark red hair.

            Sirius shot him an exasperated look and continued reading. "After that old Tommy here went off to Romania, dabbled in the Dark Arts. Came back here and proclaimed himself Lord Voldemort. Opponents died again and this time Muggles became targets too. Hmm.. no one here seems to care about _them_.  Went into hiding after being placed on a wanted list by hitwizards in the Ministry  ..and here we are now. Death Eaters and secret army. If you ask me, the Ministry more scared that he will attack them and their base of power than of any harm he can cause the wizard on the street."

            "That's a very cynical point of view," Remus pointed out.

            Sirius laughed mirthlessly. "When you see your family get awards for rendering gold to the Ministry, you would get cynical too. Nothing about whether he can penetrate minds though, Wormtail, so maybe your dreams are just indigestion and..."

            "Wait," Remus interrupted as he looked up from _The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards._  "Here's something interesting ; _Dark wizards tend to be interested in controlling the mind, inventing curses such the Imperius which has since become a mainstream, though Unforgivable curse. Furthermore, it would be very rare to find a Dark wizard with no knowledge of Occlumency and Legilimency.'_

            "Why would he want to bother with Wormtail, of all people?" James wondered aloud. "No offense, Wormtail but you are not.."

            "I know," Peter said. "Not anything special. D'you think he knows what we saw the other night?"

            Sirius shrugged. "How could he? Anyway, why would he care even if he knew? He is not hiding anything – everyone knows he is an out and out Dark wizard."

            "Maybe a dreamless sleep potion might help. And I'll get my sister to teach you how to clear your mind every night," Remus offered. Peter smiled shakily. "Thanks, Moony."

            "I'll look for the potion recipe," James jumped moving quickly towards the shelves. Sirius shook his head as he noted the section James was heading towards.

            "Wrong shelves," he said. "He's just after Lily. I'll get it."

            He picked up the cuttings and walked towards the Potions sections, glancing at James who was now standing over an oblivious Lily. And stumbled over another library user leafing through books.

            "Sorry," he said. Wide gray eyes, so like his own, looked up at him. Sirius hadn't run across him in weeks. "Well, hey, Reggie."

            "What are_ you_ doing in a library?" Regulus Black said suspiciously. "Are you going to let off Dungbombs again?"

            Sirius bent to pick up the materials he dropped. "No. Something even worse." He sometimes enjoyed poking fun at his younger brother who took himself and others too seriously. And was too pompous by half. "Run while you can, little brother."

            Regulus backed away from him, looking around for Madam Pince, the librarian.

            "Don't be thick, Reggie," Sirius said. "I was just joking." Regulus didn't look convinced. "Here, put this back for me, will you?" he said handing the library items he had picked out to his brother.

            "You are reading up on the Dark Lord? His ideas are most convincing, I must say. I think there is definitely need for a stronger leader than the Ministry can provide, someone who would look after the interests of pure-blood families like ours..."

            "Oh, climb off your soapbox, Reggie," Sirius said crossly. A few other students turned to look at them. His brother, he reflected, _always_ spoke like he was on a podium addressing an audience.  It never failed to irritate him "Voldemort," Regulus winced at the name, "is just looking after his own interests. If he has followers to use, so much the better."

            Regulus shook his head. "I disagree. There are some ..."

            A explosion from a table at the far end broke off his words.


	9. Lost and Found

Chapter 9:  Lost and Found

James had hurled an Implosion spell at the shelves behind him in anger. The noise made half the library jump and most of the rest run for cover as books flew in all directions. One landed face down near Madam Pince's feet. She sent them zooming back with a flick of her wand.

            "Out!Out!" yelled the irate librarian amidst the hailstorm of books. The chairs Lily and her friends were sitting on upended and sent them sprawling to the ground. Madam Pince completed the rout by chasing the five of them out.

            "Well," Alice said as they ran to the relative quiet of the corridor. "You got us all chucked out. Nice." The others glared at James who did not look the least bit contrite.

            "I want to talk to Lily alone," he snapped instead.

            "And you couldn't simply _ask_ like normal people instead of hexing half..." Morgan began.

            "Please," Lily said quietly. Her three good friends exchanged glances but respected the implicit request and left, Morgan grumbling in an undertone about the iniquities of popular boys.

            Left alone with James, Lily wasn't quite sure how to start. "I never meant to ..."

            "Call me a dark wizard and a killer?" James interjected sarcastically. "How could you ---what kind of person d'you think I am?"

            "You did blow away half a shelf," Lily was goaded into replying.

            'That's a right stupid thing to say! How can you compare ..."

            "Don't call me stupid, you ..."

            "Listen,.."

            "I _am_ listening. You are the one who..."

            A rueful laugh from James surprised them both. "Feels like we are back in 5th year, doesn't it, Evans?"

            Lily felt a lump forming in a throat. James had never called her Evans since their first date. Relegated.

            "Why can't you just trust me?" he asked, the anger gone out of his voice. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see Sirius, Remus and Peter exit the library pretending to casually give them a wide berth. The friends he trusted. Whom he would turn to. Attraction would never be enough for entry into the charmed circle.

            "I could ask you the same question," Lily replied sadly. "Where _do_ you go, _Potter_?"

            James cast an uncomfortable glance at Remus. "I can't tell you that."

            Lily followed his gaze. "I guess that's that then."

            "Not the salt, _again_, mate," Sirius said, steering James' hand away from his coffee, a week later. James just stared blankly at him.

            "What? Oh, right...Thanks, Padfoot." he stirred his coffee absently.

            "Prongs, old friend, this is getting ridiculous."

            "What?"

            Sirius groaned. "You only went out with her for six months anyway."

            "There are some ties time and space doesn't break. I _know_ this is one of them. But how can I be with someone who thinks .."

            "Forget it. You are hopeless. Remus is waiting for us at Herbology."

            James' despondent mood did not dissipate over the walk to the greenhouses. It seemed to Remus that James and Lily spent most of the classes they had together studiously avoiding each other while simultaneously sneaking glances when the other is not looking.

            'My fault,' he thought wretchedly. 'If I am not what I am...'

            There were times in the past week, when he looked for Lily to tell her the truth. Each time, the words stuck in his throat when she greeted him, green eyes brimming with true warmth. He was still thinking of another way to heal the breach when Alice Cooper bounded up to them during Herbology.

            "Lily's upset," she informed James.

            James merely grunted and continued tending to his Gillyweed cutting.

            "Don't sulk, James, it's most unattractive," she chided. James' head shot up at the insult.

            "And I'm supposed to smile when she says I am the next thing to a mass murderer?" he snarled. Alice sighed.

            "You know she never thought so. That was just Rosie Wilkes speculating about possible Death Eaters. So, she didn't protest too much when your name came up? She would have but she knows you are hiding _something."_

            "If someone you love doesn't trust you, sooner or later, you won't trust them either," she continued.

            "She doesn't love me," he snapped.

            "Don't be thick," she replied crossly. "Only someone hit by too many Bludgers would think that. Love without trust dies, James. It has nothing to grow on."

            Remus could see James make an effort to consider that point of view.

            "The rift in the lute that will by and by make the music mute," Remus said helpfully remembering a line James had once quoted at him.

            "Trust me all in all or trust me not at all," finished James, comprehension dawning.

            "Did you just say something about a mute lute?" Alice asked Remus, puzzled. He didn't answer. "You are both a bit weird, do you know that? Anyway, think about what I've said. And pass those shears. Madam Sprout is looking this way."

            James grinned at her as he gave her the tool and contemplated how to best approach Lily. "Frank Longbottom is lucky to have someone as sensible as you."

            Alice looked surprised. "How did you – .." she began. " It was supposed to be a great secret but of course, that means everyone knows." She smiled.

            'Go make things up with her, James. Before exams tomorrow."

            James glanced at his watch. The lesson now seemed unbearably long. There was still one more issue to be decided -..

            "Prongs," Remus answered his unspoken question. "You can tell her about me. I should have told you that long ago."

            James looked relieved. "She would never treat you differently. She's just not like that."

            "Yeah, she's alright," Remus answered, only half-believing his own words. There had simply been too many people who had turned away from him when they found out. Not all at once but slowly. _'Even my father..'_

            The bell rang. James was out of the door before the rest of the class finished packing their bags. "See you later, Moony," he called over his shoulder.

            Half-ashamed that he could not save his friend the trouble, Remus watched him go.

_I am not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Not when push comes to shove. _

            Crescent moon in the sky. Remus was glad. NEWTs would begin tomorrow and would be over before the moon waxed full. At the Quidditch pitch, the stands were empty. He lay on one bleacher, looking up at the stars and the sliver of moon. Mocking him.

            A faint pop broke the peace.

            "James said I might find you here," Lily sat down beside him.

            "Hello, Lily," he said tiredly, not turning around. "Thought you would be making up for lost time."

            Moonlight hid the pretty flush. "I wanted to talk to you." She, too, stared up at the moon. "Lycanthrophy is not easy to live with." She paused. "I am talking like I know something about it. I have no idea."

            "I hope you never do."

            There were tears in her eyes. "If it were anyone else but you. You are one of the best people I know....I am so sorry."

            "I am too. For all the trouble it caused for you and Prongs."

            "James and I made our own trouble. Don't worry about it," she said.

            It was comforting, her presence. That was one of Lily's gifts, he thought, making people with her feel comfortable. Along with loyalty. His initial prediction about her reaction seemed pessimistic and paranoid.

            "Sirius said they would be raiding the kitchen. He told, no, _commanded _me to drag you there," she said.

            "Head Girl in the kitchens after hours? James is bad for you."

            She linked her arm through his.

            "Watch out, Prongs, she's moony-eyed," Sirius' voice broke in as the other Marauders finally laughed at his pun. Lily immediately released Remus.

            "Did anyone ever tell you, Sirius, that you have the sensitivity of a manticore?" she said mock-severely.

            "That's quite a step up," Sirius quipped. "This time last week, I was a Blast-Ended Skrewt." He lifted the glass brought by bustling and beaming house-elves in a mock-toast. " May you never put Prongs through so much torture again." Lily rolled her eyes.

            Half-drunk on Butterbeer, two hours later, Remus fell asleep with his robes on, the Marauders' Map in his pocket.

            __


	10. To convince an examiner

Disclaimer: Oops..forgot to add  this the last time round; the poem Remus and James quoted in the last chapter was taken from Idylls of the King by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.

Thanks again to all reviewers!

Chapter 10: To convince an examiner

            In the weeks preceding the NEWTs and OWLs, merriment in the house Common Rooms have progressively dwindled to a minimum. Fifth years were undoubtedly the most worried, having never sat for a exam before. 7th years were more blasē or pretended to be although a few more competitive ones did take to ordering juniors out whenever they wanted to study.

            Sirius was not one of them. He didn't open a book during OWLs and it seemed that he didn't intend to touch one now either. Some fellow students maliciously whispered that Sirius wanted to topple Alexander Melliflus,a school legend who obtained 11 top grade NEWTs without visiting the library once.

            The other three Marauders knew better. Sirius learned through action and listening; he was simply too restless to sit through a book. They learned to block him out as he paced though empty corridors, running his wands through intricate series of spells, whistling tuneless songs while they tried to read.

            Remus had planned to run through his notes again before the exam started but the previous night's activities left him sleeping like the dead. He had just enough time to wash his face before grabbing his quill, still in slept-in robes.

            "Whose great idea was it to raid the kitchens last night?" James groaned as they rushed up to the examination venue.

            "Don't blame me – you're the one who wanted to celebrate," Sirius yawned. The four separated after exiting Gryffindor tower. The first exam for Sirius and James was Advanced Potions in the dungeons while Remus and Peter headed to one of the classrooms for Intermediate Runes and Hieroglyphs. The latter pair reached the entrance of the class just as Argus Filch was about to leave his post. Each year, he had taken it upon himself to randomly choose an exam venue and thoroughly check for possible cheating devices, hereby making nervous students even more rattled.

            "You are late," he scowled. "Turn out your bags and pockets."

            Remus shook out the contents of his bags, dug into his pockets – his fingers closing over _the Marauders map._ There was no time to find a better hiding place; he rolled it up and slipped into his pencil case but Filch spotted That straightaway.

            "Aha! And what's this?" he growled, his face even more sour as he pulled the blank parchment out. Peter sent Remus a panicked look. Filch had always seemed to be of the opinion that any Marauder, even a Prefect, must be guilty of _something_.

            "Just a bit of spare parchment," Remus said, recognizing the futility if protesting but trying nonetheless. "Check it." He regretted the words almost as soon as he said them.

            "Pettigrew!" the caretaker barked as he held the map up to light. "Tell it to reveal its secret!"

            _Use a fake spell,_ Remus tried to telegraph to his friend. But of course, Peter tended to lose his head in a crisis. He did exactly as he was told.

            Ink began snaking over the parchment. Remus sighed and leaned against the wall.

Mr Moony presents his compliments to Mr. Filch and respectfully requests that he stop taking out his frustrations on Hogwarts students

_Mr Wormtail concurs with Mr Moony and adds that Mr. Filch is a sour, crabby git. _

Filch's face mottled purple in rage. Mrs Norris meowed in protest.

_Mr. Prongs would like to register his astonishment that someone had not yet murdered Mr. Filch in his sleep and suggests that a Kwikspell course might do wonders._

Mr, Padfoot agrees with all of the above but thinks that finding a girlfriend would help him more,  preferably a blind and deaf one who can overlook his deficiencies.

            The last made a vein throb on Filch's now red and purple face.

            "You are on detention! Both of you! And I am taking this! Carrying highly dangerous contraband items smuggled from goodness-knows-where.."

            "That's unfair," Peter burst out. "I didn't do anything."

            "You ..."

            "Is there a problem here?" a gray-haired witch appeared at the door. "The exam is about to begin."

            "Oh no, Professor," he sent another murderous look at Remus. "Nothing that can't be _taken care_ of." He prodded the two students to the door. "Go on then! You heard her!" he snapped as if they had been dawdling around for the fun of it. He walked off, crumpling the map in his hand. Remus stared after him, unable to believe that the map, which had  survived so many expeditions both in and out of school, had fallen to a mere routine check.

            "Well, then?" the witch now tapped her foot impatiently.

            "James and Sirius will get it back," Peter whispered to Remus. "Don't worry about it."

            Remus wished he could feel half as sure.

            In the dungeons, James was having problems of his own. The exam required them to choose 2 out of 5 prespecified potions, write down the ingredients and procedure as well as concoct a sample of the potion.

            James groaned inwardly when he saw the list of potion options. All of them were complicated to make; needing constant monitoring and unswerving concentration. It was also difficult to tell whether the end product was the correct solution since tell-tale signs like change  in colour or presence of vapours were absent.

            "Stir 13 times clockwise," James mumbled under his breath. " Add in 3 drops of dandelion juice..Blast." He had forgotten to get the juice from the main supply table. he swept up the room hurriedly, his robes trailing after him. Only to have a sleeve catch hold of Snape's cauldron in front of him which promptly toppled. Both students forze as the potion splashed on them.

            Severus was the first to recover.                              

            "You..you," his pale face turned red with fury . "You did that on purpose, Potter!"

            The accusation stung James who was on the verge of apologizing.

            "It was an accident," he said coldly. He waved his wand. The solution flew back to Snape's cauldron which righted itself on the table. "There."

            "It's contaminated!" Severus yelled at him. "OF the dirty tricks!"

            "What is going on here?" Griselda Marchbanks, chief invigialtor for the day, descended on them, frowning. "This is an examination! There should be absolute silence!"

            "He knocked over my cauldron on purpose!" raged Severus. "He's wants to prevent me from winning the Potions prize!"

            "I didn't," James protested loudly. "It was an accident. And you won't win any prize unless you kill half the class." Titters ran through the class who was by now straing all agog at them.

            "Enough," the examiner intereceded. "Young man, go back to your seat and make sure you don't leave it again," she said pointing to James who made an exaggerated show of getting his dandelion juice and returning to his seat. "I will give you an extra 10 minutes but another outburst and its an automatic D."

            Severus seethed. She sounded like she was doing him a great favour when it was that _Potter_ who ...Did he think he could get away with sabotaging his potions?

            "_Evanesco_" he hissed at his cauldron. The solution immediately vanished. He had now only 35 minutes to make two potions from scratch.

            "What a day!" James groaned at dinner later. "To think Snivellus actually thought I wanted to sabotage him...its a good thing the examiner didn't believe him."

            Remus and Peter exchanged nervous glances, deciding to save the news about the map to later. "I guess he is hoping for a Pentagram in the subject." Pentagram awards were conferred on the top two students in every NEWT level subject offered.

            "I heard that getting a Pentagram will be a great advantage to anyone interetsed in the teaching," Sirius said, helping himself to more pudding. "You should aim for one, Moony."

            "How did you know I wanted to teach?" Remus stared at him. "I didn't tell anyone."

            "I guessed," Sirius crowed. "Now, I know."

            Ignoring the laughter, Remus frowned. "I don't see what I can get a Pentagram for, though."

            "You are quite good at Arithmancy," Peter piped up. "And Defense Against the Arts."

            "Any number of people can get the DADA prize," Remus said lightly. "Sirius or James, or even Alice, Bellatrix or Snape."

            James shuddered. "As long as its not Snivellus!" He sat up. "Maybe we can pay him a midnight visit..for old times sake. Get the map and my Cloak and..."

            Remus cleared his throat delicately. "There is a slight problem, Prongs." Both Sirius and James looked aghast when he related what happened.

            "You can get it back, can't you?" Peter said hopefully. "Sneak into Filch's office like you did when he confiscated the fireworks?"

            Sirius shook his head. "That only worked because we did it before he locked it up in the Confiscated and highly Dangerous drawer. Once there, I don't think anyone except him can open it. I wonder who helped him put a ward there... even we can't open it, remember, Prongs?"

            "Yep," James agreed. "Damned thing almost blew up in our face. Although," a gleam entered his eyes. "if we distract him into leaving it half-open...let off some Garrotting Gas or something."

            "We can't do that," Remus said automatically. "Can't disturb everyone during exams. It's rude."

            It was a surprise when Sirius agreed with him. "Yeah, face it, Prongs, the map is gone. It's a sign, mate. We are almost at the end of school forever. Irresponsible, troublemaking days are over."

            Everyone turned to look at him as if he had grown two heads.

            "What?" Sirius asked. "I have my rational moments." He smiled; the charming grin that sent a few girls at the next table giggling. He lifted his glass. "Here's to us."

            "You make it sound like we are dead," James pointed out.

            Sirius shook his head confidently. "We won't ever die."


	11. Remember This Night

Chapter 11: Remember this Night 

     Remus hated dressing up. Getting into dress robes for the night's Graduation dance was a great struggle that fully occupied his mind. There was always something to straighten, something to be put right.

     The door of the dormitory burst open, and Revera bounced in. Remus spared her a pained glance, thankful that he had put on everything.

     "They really should seal up our place against girls," he said as James got up to give her a hug.

     "That's no way to treat guests, Moony," Sirius chided. The stately black robes he had no problems putting on fell in neat folds when he stood up. "You look just wonderful," he said gallantly.

     Revera giggled. "Are you sure you are not referring to yourself? I am not wearing anything special." She crossed  the room to her brother who was still fiddling with his sleeves.   "Here, this is your graduation gift."

     Surprised and touched, Remus leaned over to give her a quick hug. "Thanks so much."

     "Open it now," she ordered as she began to hand out wrapped packages to rest of the Marauders.

     "Sunglasses?" Sirius asked, puzzled. He out  them on – and his hair shot up into spikes. "Heh, thanks, Sunny." He scratched his chin absently and his hair restyled itself into complicated swirls.

     "The only way you can be Metamorphagus," Revera informed him. "It changes your hair every few seconds"

     Sirius' hair was now acid green – a colour which made him look decidedly sickly. "This is not permanent, right?"

     "I don't know," Revera said mischievously. "No guarantees." Sirius hastily removed the glasses.

     Peter was delighted to receive a Letter-Aider quill while James lifted an oval cylinder from his box.

     "Harriet's Hair solution – the answer to bushy and untidy hair. Don't tell me, Lily helped you, right?" He sprayed a small quantity into his hand and smoothed it over his unruly hair. The effect was immediate. With flat hair and his glasses, he looked like ...

     "An underling in the Ministry who will never get far," pronounced Sirius critically.

     "You are right. Does this wash off?" James ran his fingers through his hair worriedly. Or tried to. It felt cemented together.

     "After 5 hours," Revera grinned. "Enjoy the dance."

She kissed her brother and headed for the door. "I have another stop to make."

     "Where's that?" Remus called after her but she didn't turn round.

     "Your sister is a bit perverse, d'you know that?" James tried running water on his hair. It didn't work. "I look like a twerp. What did she get you?"

     Remus held up his present – silvery gray robes like his own eyes. "Looks like I have to get dressed all over again."

     The door to the music room was left slightly ajar. Severus always played there on Saturday nights, if only to escape from the crowded common room. He didn't see why he should change the habit just because he was due to attend a stupid ceremony marking the end of seven unhappy years in Hogwarts in 10 minutes. Haunting notes hung in the air almost as if they were waiting.

     The door opened. He stopped playing and turned around.

     "That's better played with two hands," she remarked. He slammed the piano lid shut.

     "I have to go soon, anyway," he said without much less annoyance than he would have used on any other person who criticized his playing.

     "I know. Here, this is for you," she held out a nicely-wrapped present for him. Trying to recall when someone had last given him a present ..._definitely not in the last 7 years..and certainly not topped with a red paper flower..., _Severus ripped open the present, not bothering to preserve the pretty paper.

      "_Methodology to Magical Research and Experimentation – An Introduction,"_ he read aloud. He cleared his throat and fished about for something to say while her big blue eyes watched him expectantly. "It's a nice thing to do. Thank you," he said at last. "I might need it."

     "You always struck me as an academic professor type," she smiled. "What are you going to do after graduation?"

     "I am going to work as a secretary to Lucius Malfoy," he said slowly. The Malfoys owned extensive holdings in the wizarding community and took great pride in their pure ancestry which could be traced back 50 generations. Only the Blacks could rival such claims.

     "Oh," Revera sounded disappointed. "That's good, I guess."

     He did not need to delve into her mind to know that she was just being polite. And if she knew what he was actually doing...the room suddenly felt unbearably hot.

     "I have to go," he said abruptly.

     Blue eyes gazed worriedly at him. "Take care of yourself, Severus."

     He managed a small smile and strode out of the room, knowing that it might not be possible for him to face her again.

     The Graduation Ball was only open to the final year cohort. Traditionally held on the second last night of the school year, this meant that the party had a small exclusive attendance of only 40 to 50 students – and thus, gained a mysterious aura. No senior ever fully described to the younger students exactly what transpired in the event.

     "They say the Sorting Hat is going to sort us into jobs during the ceremony," Peter remarked as they walked down the corridor, heading for the Great Hall which was protected against any other entry.

     Sirius snorted. "Thats about as ridiculous as the one about Dumbledore making us take a blood oath so that we have permanent ties with Hogwarts. Its a celebration not a bloody cult or job interview."

     James (whose hands tend to wander self-consciously at his still flat hair) and Lily, who joined them, holding hands, exchanged glances.  As Head Boy and Head Girl, they had a better idea that most what was coming and Sirius was just about right. People do like speculate on dramatic happenings. 

     "Are you applying for Auror training with James, Lily?" Remus asked.

     "That's not really my thing," she said, smiling. "Though, mind you, I did give it serious thought when James said that I should leave the protecting big, strong men..."

     James and Sirius gave identical lopsided grins. "You _know _ you can't beat me in a duel, sweetheart. No girl can, for that matter..."

     "Expelliarmus!" came a voice behind them. James' wand flew out of his hand. Alice caught it neatly and smiled smugly at him. "I heard that chauvinistic remark."

     Amidst the bantering and laughter, they reached the Great Hall at around the same time as Severus, by contrast, was scowling as usual. For some reason, he gave an especially baleful glare to Remus.

     In the Hall, the house tables and respective banners were gone. A circle of silver-wrought chairs took up the centre of the Hall, where columns were draped in the green and silver banners worked with the Hogwarts emblem. Labelled in glittering letters on the chairs were the names of all the graduating students in alphabetical order anticlockwise. The ceiling was bewitched into the night sky, giving the impression that the circle stood under starlight.

     "Take your assigned seats," said Professor McGonagall as the group entered. A girl suddenly yelped as if the chair had scorched her bottom. "I did warn you not to attempt to sit on someone else's chair, Miss Prewitt."

     Remus chuckled slightly when he observed Sirius flash a wide, utterly fake smile at his cousin who responded with equal sincerity as the two Blacks settled into adjacent seats. He wasn't much better off; being sandwiched between Rodolphus Lestrange and burly Walden MacNair. The unfriendliness emanating from both sides made him keenly recall his first days at Hogwarts. Alone, nervous and friendless.

     "I have come a full circle," he thought.

     The moon slid out from the shadow of the clouds on the ceiling, its light illuminating the centre of the circle. Remus clasped his hands together to still their shaking. Noticing his reaction, Rodolphus opened his mouth to sneer – when Professor Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the patch of light, beaming at them.

     "The end," he began, "of seven years in Hogwarts."

     His appearance had instantly stilled the buzz of conversation in the gathering.

     Peering kindly at them from his half-moon spectacles he continued, "You came with qualities that Hogwarts founders treasured, to learn and refine your abilities at magic. You leave now as fully qualified witches and wizards," his gaze now rested benignly on two students, who had been complaining loudly about failing NEWTs since the exams had ended, "regardless of the extent of your academic achievement."

     "Remember this night when you are united under the Hogwarts name, regardless of House, blood, or name. School has protected you from much of the evils of the world which is now waiting. Forget the petty quarrels you had amongst yourself – the magical world stands together."

     A gold goblet popped up at the right hand side of each student. Dumbledore raised his.

     "To all of you," he said. "May you always choose what is right."

     Overhead the ceiling gleamed as the students drank, turning to gold. Cherubs began to descend fluting music while golden light chased the dark. A lantern lit table wheeled itself towards them.

     "And now, for supper," Dumbledore twinkled.


	12. Dancing with Distraction

Chapter 12: Dancing with Distraction 

            Sirius had never brought a girl to a Hogwarts dance since 5th year. His friends were not sure whether it was because he knew he would have no problems finding someone to dance with him or because the last schoolmate he dated received a faceful of Bototuber pus from a jealous rival. Whichever it was, he certainly enjoyed himself in every dance since then, partnering at least 10 different girls.

            The dance was in full swing when Alice came up to Remus and Peter who were sipping punch by the sidelines.

            "I wish Frank were here," she sighed. Her fiance had graduated two years ago and was now a full-fledged Auror.

            "You don't seem to have trouble finding a partner," Remus observed.

            "It's not the same," Alice replied. She held out a hand to Peter. "C'mon, Peter, you haven't danced with me yet."

            Peter looked both startled and gratified. He took the hand she held out. "S..sure."

            They waltzed to the centre of the dance floor, both keeping in time easily to teh music.

            "Remus doesn't dance much, does he?" Alice remarked, glancing at Remus who was now conversing with Professor Dumbledore.

            "He says he is not very good," Peter said. "But I think its because one of the girls he took to a dance last year stalked him. Wouldn't leave him alone for a minute."

            Alice vaguely recalled a Ravenclaw prefect who stuck Remus like glue in 6th year, much to the amusement of other prefects. "You mean Lorna Hewitt? How did he get rid of her anyway?"

            "Sirius and James caught her going through his bag one day and put a spell on it to make it bite," Peter said. "The next time she could hold a wand, she hexed Remus' ears off. But he says its a small price to pay since she left him alone after that."

            Alice laughed softly as they twirled past James and Lily. "What about you? You don't socialise much either."

            "No one wants to date me. Unless they think its a way to get to Sirius or James," Peter said petulantly. "Everyone thinks I am too short and fat."

            "That's not true," Alice said on automatic reflex.

            "It is," he insisted. "I overheard two girls I asked to a dance say so."

            "Well..." Alice looked down at him. He _was_ a good two inches shorter than her. Still, she knew that if a girl was not attracted to Peter, it was not solely because of his looks. "I really don't think...I mean, look at Remus. He is pretty average looking but someone still liked him enough to stalk him."

            "Remus is a prefect," Peter said stiffly. "Everyone likes prefects."

            Alice strove to be tactful. "Er..I don't think thats quite the reason. Anyway, no one really _knows_ you except for your Marauders," – and how much, she reflected, did they actually bothered to get to know him – "Its difficult for people to see past appearance if you show nothing else." And what people do see is a hanger-on to James and Sirius.

            Peter looked disbelieving. "Yeah..ok." He glanced away – and his mouth fell open in shock. "Is that Remus with Bellatrix? How did _that_ happen?"

            Remus himself could not answer that question. One minute, he was talking to Dumbledore and the next, he met Bellatrix's eyes and excused himself.

            "Would you like to dance?" he asked. _What did I just say?_ part of his mind reeled dazedly, which the rest moved in a foggy haze.

            Bellatrix kept an amused gaze on trained on him. "Certainly."

            They moved past a gaping Sirius to the dance floor – _something's not right – _Remus' mind warned. _'Fight it...fight..'_ The fog cleared.

            "Did you put a Mesmerizing Spell on me?" he asked suspiciously.

            "I though you would figure it out," she replied. "Didn't take you long to overcome it...I really should practice."

            "I'd be very grateful if you do not practise on me," Remus said drily.

            Bellatrix lefted her heavy lidded eyes to meet his. She really was a beautiful girl much in the manner of Sirius. "How else can I get you to dance with me? I can't leave Hogwarts without at least one dance with you...heavens, keep time to the music.." Remus trod on her foot. She winced. "For goodness' sake, I'll steer."

            "Sorry about that. As you can see, its not much of a privilege dancing with me," Remus commented.

            Bellatrix gave a throaty chuckle. "I have always fancied you a bit, didn't you know?"

            "I am most flattered." Remus did not believe her at all. He was sure that it was either a big joke or an elaborate Slytherin plot "What did Rodophus have to say to that?" He cast a surreptitious glance for Rodolphus Lestrange who was said to be extremely possessive of his girlfriend.

            "You needn't worry. He's out for some air. We have time," she said, her feet keeping in to with the music with as much grace as her dramatic good looks.

            "Very reassuring," he murmured as her tried to keep up with her without tripping over his own feet.

            Outside, in a secluded spot by the rosebushes, Rodolphus kept glowering back at the lights of the Great Hall, annoying Severus tremendously.

            "He can't even dance," the big man scowled.

            "Rodolphus, control yourself," Severus snapped at him. "We all agreed that Bella was to distract him. This is the safest time to finalize plans before school ends." _Right in the middle of a dance._

            "I don't see why we have to use him," Rodolphus said. "Any other werewolf would do just as well. And Bella had always had a bit of a –thing- for him?"

            "Severus would agree with you," Rose Wilkes said. "He has a –_thing_- for pretty little Revera Lupin, don't you?"

            "We are wasting time," Severus said, not considering the remark worthy of acknowledgement. Rosie could be as flighty as some of the Hufflepuffs. "And I wouldn't worry about Bella, Roddy. Do you honestly think she would throw you over for a werewolf? And how do you propose we get another werewolf, anyway? Stand outside St. Mungo's and hope that someone comes in with a werewolf bite? Check Ministry records and track them down? We are quite lucky I found out he's one." The exact circumstances of his discovery – he suppressed rising anger at Sirius Black – he never revealed to anyone.

            "Let's get on with this," he continued irritably. "We have a rough idea of his summer plans – it wouldn't be difficult to track him if he drops out of sight. I have drawn up a timetable, for surveillance duty – all of you are to sign this. If you lapse in your duty, your right arm will automatically fall off. I assure you, that can be quite painful," He handed around the parchment. "These mirrors are linked to one another," he held them up. "To be used at any time we need to contact each other."

            "And how long is this surveillance going to last?" Frederick Nott asked, with a curl of his lip. "We should get Lupin **now**– keep him until the Dark Lord wants him."

            "The Dark Lord has made his plans," Severus said curtly. "Mr. Malfoy tells me that the timing must be exactly right. When he says so, we act and not a second before." His eyes darkened. "Consequences of failure..." He broke off when his watch flashed warningly, a signal to indicate that someone was within hearing distance. "Go quickly." The other melted into the night.

            Before he could leave, the blast ripping apart the rose bushes startled him. Not an idiotic couple looking for privacy then. Sirius Black stared at him.

            "D'you mind, Black?" he began sarcastically.

            "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "I don't have to answer to you, do I?" Both their hands drifted to their wands. "A duel after Dumbledore's talk on unity would diminish his over-inflated opinion of you."

            "Padfoot?" Remus came up to behind Sirius. He took in the tense pair. "What is going on here? McGonagall's about to give out our testimonials."

            Severus merely gave a final glare and left. No one stopped him.

            "What was that all about?" he asked, puzzled.

            "I came out for some air. Thought I heard someone mention your name. But there's only old Snivellus there, so I guess I must be wrong." Sirius' brow furrowed.

            "I hope so. Snape's mumbling my name to himself in the dark is _not _something I want to contemplate," Remus said. Just then, an owl hooted. A black rimmed envelope fell at Sirius' feet.

            "Who's this from?" Sirius said, surprised. He picked it up and opened it. "_Lumos"_ A light appeared at the tip of his wand, enabling him to read.

            "Padfoot?" Remus asked, as his friend's face changed. Sirius looked up.

            "My uncle Alphard is dead," he said.

END OF PART 1.

Author's note: This story will go on; just that the end of Hogwarts marks and epoch to the tale.  Thanks to all reviewers especially Lilykins for writing down her favourite parts.


	13. The Path of Good Intentions

**PART II:**

**Chapter 13: The path of good intentions **

The wolf lay panting behind the strong steel door. A night of throwing itself against it had battered and bruised his body. Even more frustrating was the smell of prey so close on the other side.

'Nothing to eat,' it raged scratching its own foot. Now too exhausted, it lay against the wall and whimpered .

Sunlight filtered in. 'NO…'

'Back again,' Remus thought. The wolf had retreated the far corner where he had been a minute before. Waiting, as he had waited. His body was aching all over. A faint click and the strong steel door opened.

Revera walked in swiftly, her pale blue dressing gown streaming behind her. She looked rather pale.

"It seems to be worse this time," she rambled. "I brought you some breakfast." Her hands shook as she set the tray down. "Accio, tray!"

Remus just shook his head. "I don't feel like eating…did anyone hear me..it?

No, of course not," Revera replied. "Have you forgotten, this room is sound-proof. Pa – he built it and put a spell on it."

It had been such a long time since he was here. He _had_ forgotten.

"Here," Revera pointed her wand at his leg. "Coagulatus." The deep scratch stopped bleeding.

"Thanks," he said. "I am so tired." His head dropped back. "Does Mama want to see me?"

"She's not well either," Revera said. "You should eat."

He reached for the mug of milk not wanting to argue further. "Alright." He patted her hand. "You don't have to look so sad."

"I can't help it," Revera burst out. She hadn't seen her brother transform in years. Their mother usually made sure she stayed well out of the way. Revera half-wished she didn't take advantage of her mother's indisposition to keep awake outside the room and peek through the peephole.

"Here," she dug in the pockets of her robes instead. "This came for you last night. From Sirius, I think, at least, the Grim brought it." Sirius had named his perpetually cross-looking owl after the omen of death.

Remus reached for the letter eagerly. He hadn't heard a word from Sirius since the night of the dance after he had obtained Dumbledore's permission to leave for his uncle's funeral. The 3 Marauders had packed his things up and sent them after him the next day.

_Dear Moony,_

_Thanks for sending all my school stuff. I'd have written before this but things have been pretty hectic here. I'm staying with a cousin, Andromeda Tonks, down in London, at the moment. My mother wouldn't set foot in her house because she married a Muggle-born, so I'm quite comfortable. It was quite a job staying out of her way during the funeral. I half-expected her to curse me once my back is turned. I don't know why she bothered coming. She had always said Uncle Alphard had no proper wizarding pride. _

_Anyway, as it turned out, he left me quite a pile of gold. Bet Mummy dearest loved that. Uncle Alphard was always a jolly good sort. I don't know how he died and no one wants to talk about it but I can't seem to bring myself to care enough to find out. Let the poor man rest in peace after being a Black for so many years. _

_And so-I can afford a place of my own now. Not the way I'd have wished for it but still…Prongs and his parents came down to London to help me look for a suitable place. You'll come once I've settled in, won't you? If your mother gives you problems, I'll drop by and persuade her. _

_Cheers,_

_Padfoot_

_P.S. I wrote to Peter two days ago but he hasn't replied yet. Tell your sister the Letter Aider quill didn't work. _

Remus felt much better after reading this epistle, remembering how Sirius had convinced his mother to let him watch a Quidditch World Cup mathc in Luxembourg a year ago. They hadn't even learnt to Disapparate yet, which meant they had to travel by Portkey two weeks in advance. It was one of the few times when he felt that he didn't have to hide.

Revera looked relieved to see him perk up. "Good news?"

"Great," he smiled back. "Sirius' getting his own place. I'll be going down there soon, I guess."

Revera began to clear the breakfast tray. "That's nice. _Scourgify_." The remains of the meal disappeared.

Remus glanced at her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. Then she faced him. "You've only been home a week. Mama is not going to be happy when you rush off again so soon. "

"Mama's never happy when I'm away," he replied. "Doesn't matter when or where. There's something else, isn't there?"

Revera's shoulders slumped. "I don't suppose I'd see Sirius again." Her chin trembled.

A headache began to pound the back of Remus' head. "You…ah…fancy him then?"

"No," she denied, in a half-sob. "I've just …gotten used to seeing him around. And he thinks I am just a _little_ girl. "

Remus forbore from pointing out that was exactly what she was.

"You really should go up and rest," Revera said, already mildly embarrassed by her outburst.

Remus searched for the right thing to say. "Vera…"

"I'll just put this back in the kitchen," she said quickly.

* * *

10 years ago, Sylvia's Lupin's life could have been described as perfect. Wife to a respectable, well-off wizard, devoted mother of two lovely children. Within a decade, her son had turned into a werewolf, her husband had gone off to live with a Muggle and the business they ran together collapsed. If she was prone to nervous spells, Remus did not blame her in the least.

They simply learned household spells when house elves had to be sold off and ran the house on a small budget during the holidays. There was no point, Remus reasoned, for them to take to their beds as well.

It was close to twilight before Remus dragged himself up to his mother's room.

"Hello, Mama," he said, pausing at the doorway.

Propped up by pillows in the white downy bed, she turned at the sound of his voice.

"Remus, dear," Sylvia greeted her son. "Are you alright? You look so pale."

His mother _would_ persist in speaking as if his condition is reversible and ordinary. He tried to smile. "I am fine," he replied. "Thank you." He wasn't sure why he felt so compelled to be formal to his mother. "I hope you are feeling better?"

She merely shook her head. " This dyspepsia will be the death of me."

Remus made the expected soothing noises automatically. He knew the routine well; his mother would profess absolute indisposition somewhere in the beginning of the holidays, suggest a rest at her wealthy parents' mansion where they would stay for the rest of the holidays and leave with enough gold for the rest of the year. It only left him with the increasingly disquieting conviction that one should _never_ depend on others to live.

"Your grandmother was just asking about you the other day," she said.

'Right on cue,' Remus thought.

"We should go down to see her. She seems rather lonely," she continued.

'Not with a array of house elves and a constant battalion of relatives.' He did not speak the thought aloud. Still, he could not have asked her for a better opening for what he wanted to discuss.

"I am not sure I should go this time, mother," he began, lacing his fingers together. "I should probably start looking for a job."

"You already have one," Sylvia said swiftly. She sat up so abruptly, one of her pillows bounced off the floor.

He took a deep breath. "I would rather not live off the family money."

"Do you?" she said cuttingly. "I noticed you didn't mind when your grandmother sponsored your educational expenses. And all the potions to help in …"

"I'll pay it all back –"

"With what? No one would employ you once they know what you are and you know it."

Her words stung but he faced his mother unflinchingly.

"I am no writer, Mama, and I'd be hopeless at looking for f…I mean, _unusual _stories. I'd like to earn a place by my own merit. Even if, " he hesitated before plunging on, "I have to be poor for the rest of my life."

Sylvia reached for a tissue as her eyes filled. "I just want you to be safe." She gulped. "The world is not a kind place."

For a moment, Remus felt almost sorry for her. She had taken the easy way out for so long, it seemed almost impossible for her to contemplate anyone facing difficulties for the sake of ideals. For his mother, to care is to protect from challenges in life. He could let the flood of tears and concern swamp him. The easiest way to make the people who love you happy was to do what they think was best for you. The path of good intentions.

In the end, all he could say was "I know," before a loud thump followed by a screech of tires outside th window interrupted them . Sylvia fell back clutching her heart.

Sirius appeared in the room with a loud 'pop', handsomely rumpled as usual.

"I thought you would be upstairs, Moo—" he started to say. He took in Mrs Lupin's red-rimmed eyes and beribboned four poster bed as well as Remus' rigid stance. "Er. I must have gotten the wrong room. Not quite used to Apprating yet, as you can see. How are you, Mrs Lupin?"

Remus fought back a laugh. "Mother, you have met Sirius Black."

p.s Very sorry for the long break. Wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this but to those who are …thanks for sticking on..


	14. Undercurrents

**Chapter 14: Undercurrents **

"You are lucky you didn't splinch yourself," Remus remarked later that evening. "Apparating without a license. It would have taken you only a minute to knock on the door."

Sirius yawned, stretching out on Remus' bed. He could have passed the Apparating test at any time and they both knew it. "Where's your sister?"

Remus threw him an odd look. "Out for some groceries. She should be back soon."

Noting the sharp tone, Sirius pushed his head up. "You didn't mind me popping by, did you, Moony? I thought your mother might like to see what fine upstanding friends you have before you disappear off to London with us."

His mother already had a favourable opinion of Sirius, Remus recalled. It took only two minutes for her to get over her initial shock and Summoned refreshments for him. And all Sirius had done was to fall into easy conversation with her.

"Of course not?" he softened to a friendlier tone. He crossed his legs on the window seat, trying to see out in the growing darkness. "What _did_ you arrive in? _Something_ fell in the garden."

Sirius sat up, his eyes gleaming. "I bought a motorcycle! Made it fly. Its at least ten times faster than a broom."

Sirius was a dare-devil on a broomstick. Remus could not even began to imagine what he would be like on a flying motorbike. "Is it licensed?" he began nervously.

Waving a hand dismissively, Sirius said slyly, knowing his friend's weakness for speed, "You'll love it, Moony. Brooms can only go nought to sixty or seventy at best, but the bike can climb up to hundred in half the time," his excitement infected Remus, chasing away the misgivings. "I streamlined it too, modified the engine with …"

They were deep in a technical discussion when the front door slammed shut. Revera burst into her brother's room without knocking.

"_Someone's_ motorbike crushed the phylides bushes!" she began indignantly. "What kind of irresponsible…"

"Me, I'm afraid," Sirius interrupted, grinning apologetically. Revera almost squawked when she saw who it was. "I'll fix it tomorrow. Promise."

Not knowing that she had just been weeping over him in the morning, Sirius was surprised to see a flush stain her cheeks warring with chagrin over wasted tears. "Excuse me," she said, hurriedly backing out of the door.

"What's with Sunny?" Sirius asked, looking back at Remus who was inexplicably frowning at him. Unable to read the undercurrents in the Lupin household, he was nonetheless astute enough to sense that the flow was not quite right.

"Blimey, I'll fix those bushes, alright," he reiterated.

Remus appeared to be trying to decide something. "So," he finally said. " D'you have a house yet?"

* * *

The two days Sirius spent at the Lupins were one of the most confusing times in his life. Revera alternated between being very friendly and avoiding him completely, Mrs Lupin veered between beaming at him and straing tearfully at Remus while Remus himself seemed normal but for the long considering looks he kept giving him. All in all, he was glad to be off with Remus the following Sunday.

"Where exactly are we going?" Remus shouted at him as the motorcycle roared upwards.

"You'll see!" Sirius shouted back.

They dropped by the Potters for James and had dinner with his family. Mrs Potter insisted that they bring with them a basket full of home made food. "It can last a month if you put the proper spells on the pantry." None of them demurred. Mrs Pettigrew added to the load when they picked up Peter.

"No one thinks we can cook," observed Remus wryly as Sirius piled all the food in the magically enlarged compartment.

"And they are probably right," said James.

It was close to sunset before they finally reached Sirius' new house. Upon landing, Remus was somewhat disconcerted to find himself in front of a nondescript row of houses in what seemed like an ordinary Muggle neighbourhood. He had expected Sirius to choose a neighbourhood which was more ..spectacular.

"Isn't this great?" Sirius said happily. "My family wouldn't step within 10 feet of a place like this. And its 10 mins from Diagon Alley."

They spent the week papering and furnishing the house, discreetly using spells only when they were sure there were no neighbours peering out of the windows. In a neighbourhood full of young families, the quartet rather stood out. Sirius assured Remus that he had taken every possible precaution to prevent anyone from suspecting that he was _different_.

"The walls are sound proof and any Muggle who looks in the window will just see me reading a book," he grinned at the irony. "I've never lived so near Muggles before. This should be fun."

What he did _not_ find novel was daily household chores. Having grown up with house elves at their beck and call, James and Sirius were completely hopeless at household spells. Peter found himself in the unusual position of having to coach them instead of the other way round.

"You flick your wand like this," he said happily demonstrating for the 11th time.

Sirius wiggled his wand without much success. "I'm beginning to think I'd rather live in a dirty house."

Once the house was made comfortable, they spent many days _outside_ it, trawling through Diagon Alley and making forays into Knockturn Alley, in between filling out forms and resumes to prospective employers. Sirius and James took the whole exercise as a giant lark, applying to every possible post because they had no idea what they wanted to do.

"If we apply to everything, we can see who wants us, and _then_ decide," James explained to Remus, urging him to do the same. Remus knew that he was trying to _not _to say that he stood a better chance of getting something if he applied for everything. He appreciated that.

An owl hooted, dropping a letter neatly on the letter rack Sirius had haphazardly nailed.

"Lily," James lit up, recognizing the writing. He grimaced slightly as he read the contents. " Dinner with her parents fixed for next week." At Remus' questioning look, he added, "Parents always hate me."

* * *

The eddy of emotions swirling around the Evans house was not much smoother than the Lupins although the negative ebb came from only one direction. Being used to magically performing menial tasks, Lily found it difficult to minimize exhibitions of magic around a wary Petunia. One "Accio, cup!" was enough to send her screaming in the opposite direction.

"She'll get over it," their mother said soothingly. "When I was 17, my sister got so mad every time I slid down the banister."

"Sliding down a banister is not quite the same as being a witch," protested Lily.

"Nonsense," said Mrs Evans. "It's the same principle – you need time to work out differences."

"7 years should have been quite enough time," Lily replied rather bitterly. She _had_ harboured hopes, given Petunia's letter, that things would be different this time.

Petunia did thaw somewhat when Lily behaved impeccably in front of Vernon Dursley who had to be the most unimaginative man Lily had ever met. He spent most dinners with the Evans expounding on drills and how to make them. Lily had to search very hard to find something nice to say about him.

"He seems …very solid," she improvised. "Dependable."

Petunia looked delighted. "Isn't he? So different from so many laybouts around today."

"Certainly, no one can call him a layabout," Lily grasped at that straw.

Once, Petunia even inquired about James. Lily was so delighted, she didn't filter her answer.

"No one can be bored around James. He's so full of life, has a great sense of hunour…" Petunia looked alarmed at this description which sounded suspiciously like the no-good mavericks she disapproved of.

"What is he going to work as?" asked Petunia, trying to give James the benefit of the doubt.

"Law Enforcement," replied Lily promptly, guessing that it would mollify Petunia.

"That's very ..normal," her sister commented approvingly.

Mrs Evans, catching the tail end of this conversation, gladly told her husband that time had done the trick.

James was to visit in early August. The day he was due to arrive, Lily woke early, wondering how much she should warn James about her sister. Being a pure-blooded wizard, James couldn't fathom going through life without magic. He had a propensity towards viewing Muggles as fascinating peoiple whose ways he had not quite grasped. Lily was not sure whether he could pass the Petunia yardstick for normality even if he put effort into it.

"You are up early," commented Petyunia, as she walked into the kitchen to find her sister staring out of the window. "Too excited to sleep?"

Lily turned around. " Actually, I was…have been thinking that ..I should warn you, James is probably very different from anyone you have ever met." _Freakier than me._

"Of course he is, he's part of your lot," Petunia grimaced. "But he's yours and I'll give him a chance. Truly."

Lily was touched.,"Thanks," she said, reaching out to hug her sister. Over her shoulder, a familiar figure strode up the garden path. "Is that Vernon Dursley?"

Petunia's thin frame stiffened. "I told him we would be in Brighton this weekend. What time is James coming?"

"Noon" Lily answered. "We still have time. Get rid of him, go, I'll stay by the fireplace in case James decided to Floo."

Unfortunately, Vernon was not easy to dislodge. Having ascertained that the Evans were not leaving yet, he proceeded to make himself comfortable in order to spend as much time as possible with Petunia before they separated for the weekend. When a desperate Petunia finally told him that she had mixed up the dates and was actually planning on going the following weekend, a visibly pleased Vernon invited himself to dinner.

Agitated but annoyed at the obtuse Vernon, Lily watched the fireplace and listened out for any sudden 'pops', hoping to intercept James before he made any sudden magical appearances.

10 minutes before noon, a hum of engines became audible. Vernon, sitting on the porch swing with Petunia, looked around for cars but the street was empty. The hum increased steadily.

"What is that sound?" he asked, getting up to peer over the front gate. A black motorcycle appeared, right under his nose. Petunia screamed.

"Smooth landing," James remarked appreciatively, running his fingers through his truly windswept hair.

"You should have seen the one I made in Moony's garden," Sirius grinned. " The pylides Revera planted ended up looking as if they they had been sat on by trolls."

Vernon's eyes popped. Every word was comprehensible but made no sense to him.

Sirius noticed him first. "Hey there, mate. This is where Lily Evans lives, right?"

Vernon merely continued goggling. James misinterpreted the expression on his face as pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, peering closer. Petunia screamed again and batted an arm in his face.

"They came out of nowhere" Vernon finally bellowed, finding his voice with a vengeance. "One minute the street was empty, and the next…THEY appeared. "

James recalled some of Lily's comments. "Nah, we came right up that road, didn't we, Padfoot?"

"Absolutely," Sirius was quick to catch on.

"No, you didn't!" Vernon yelled. "I saw you..!At least, I didn't see.." His spit sprayed the two wizards as he paused to articulate his thoughts.

"Obliviate," the two decided simultaneously. Lily ran out of the front door just as the spells accurately hit Vernon who toppled over mid-shout. Petunia gave her most horrified shriek yet.

"Quick, get him inside before the neighbours see," Lily hissed. James and Sirius struggled to heave the hefty Vernon to his feet while Petunia began shrilly accusing Lily of murder.

"He'll be alright, really, it's just a Memory Charm," Lily tried to explain to no avail. "Sirius, you'd better go before I wake him."

Exchanging looks with James, Sirius complied. Lily knew that he would thoughtfully wait until he was out of sight before he switched on the Invisibility booster and zoomed towards the sky.

As soon as he was gone, Lily pointed her wand at Vernon. "Enervate."

He woke up with a start "What …What…happened?"

Mr and Mrs Evans came down the stairs, at that precise moment, having missed the commotion entirely. Lily grabbed James' hand and tugged him forward.

"Mother, Father," she said. "This is James Potter."


	15. Concessions and Confessions

**Chapter 15: Confessions and Concessions **

Dinner was a tremendous success on the surface. Lily's parents were highly amused by James, who regaled them with lively, edited anecdotes of school days in an effort to win them over. To be sure, Vernon's eyes had bugged alarmingly at an accidental mention of "flying" but since everyone else seemed to notice nothing unusual, he concluded that he must have been mistaken.

"Your parents are nice," James began as he and Lily walked down the garden path towards the gate. "But what's up with – what's his name – Dursley? He looked like he was going to have a coronary at one point. And I was being perfectly normal and genial."

"You are never normal," Lily replied rather absently, kicking some leaves away.

"Voldemort's hiding behind those bushes," James said idly.

"Mmm…hmm.." she replied before the words sank in. "What?"

"I knew you weren't listening," he grinned instead. "What were you thinking about, sweetheart? Missing me already?"

"You wish," she smiled half-heartedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Petunia craning her considerable neck out of her bedroom window.

"Walk down the street with me," James pulled Lily along. "I can see your sister looking out of the window and I don't think she can survive seeing me Apparate."

"That's exactly it," Lily muttered. "That's the problem."

"That your sister cannot accept magic?" James looked puzzled. "Is that a new problem?"

"Oh, James," she sighed, halting. "I don't think I can stand another occasion like this one. Pretending we are …what people view as…normal. Can you imagine any family get-togethers? One slip and Petunia throws a fit while Vernon has apoplexy."

James stared at her as if he could not believe what his mind caught in her words. "You talk as if I am already family."

Lily felt her cheeks grow warm under his intense gaze. Throughout the entire year they had dated, she had been careful not to let herself imagine too far into the future. She wasn't sure when the picture changed.

"I didn't mean…" she began.

"I would like us to be," James interrupted awkwardly. "I didn't know you did too."

"Didn't you?" she echoed. The look in his eyes was uncharacteristically vulnerable, making her forget all about Petunia. "I haven't even met your family. How could I know you were serious?"

"How's that so important? I already know they will love you," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I do," he said simply.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lily floated back home on wings of joy. The sensible part of her mind questioned whether or not she _could _consider herself engaged to James Potter, prankster and flirt _extraordinaire_, but the niggling uncertainty was not enough to extinguish the happy glow.

Her mother looked up as she entered, twinkling. "That was a long goodbye."

Lily beamed as she bounced up the stairs, oblivious to Petunia's disapproving sniff. "Wasn't it?" she said dreamily.

She had a very long letter to write to Alice.

"Are you serious about him, Lily?" Petunia's question stopped her while she was half-way up. "He is even more freaky than you are."

The words doused her happiness more effectively than any Misery charm could have. Deliberately, she whispered a few words that sent her levitating back to where her sister sat. Alarmed, Petunia tried to sink and disappear in her chair.

"I am _not_ a freak," she said slowly but firmly. "Neither is he. We are different from you, I grant that, but don't you think its about time you accept that?"

Mrs. Evans looked apprehensive at the prospect of an outright conflict. "Now, Lily, dear, surely you can accommodate your sister's sensibilities."

"I have been accommodating for 7 years!" she exploded. A nearby vase shattered. "I can't bring my school friends here, no, no, Petunia cannot take it. I cannot do a simple charm without her getting angry or terrified..that's not fair! Magic is part what I am and I shouldn't have to pretend its not." Her voice dropped. "Especially not in front of _family_."

"You think you are the one who has it bad?" Petunia screamed back, standing up so quickly the chair fell over. "Who's the one who has to sit back and watch Mum and Dad be so proud over a witch? What is so special about being able to turn teacups into rats? That's what not fair!"

"Petunia," Mrs Evans interrupted/ "You know that's not true. We love you both equally well."

Her cheeks tinged with pink, Petunia snorted. "That's what you always say." She stalked off. A door slammed.

Lily merely watched her leave. There was no way she would apologize this time.

"You are right, Lily," her mother's voice broke into the whirl of anger. "Invite your friends, do your magic. Its time we see more of that side of you."

The concession only made Lily feel both confused and ashamed.

* * *

p.s Thanks so much to all reviewers...and especially to fellow elf Vilthuril...Lupin's my favourite character..will definitely check out your story as soon as i can...


	16. Up Against Reality

**Chapter 16: Up Against Reality **

"I am getting married," James announced as he Apparated with a 'pop' into Sirius' living room. Sirius almost dropped the chess piece he was holding while Peter turned around, wide-eyed.

"Congratulations would be nice," James grinned., breaking the prolonged silence. Peter continued gaping at him while Sirius tried to affect his usual nonchalance.

"Merlin, how did that happen?" he asked. "You didn't even bring a ring."

James waved the question away. "She loves me."

"You said that in 5th year too, right before she said she would rather go out with the giant squid," Peter said helpfully.

The light in James' eyes couldn't be extinguished. "That was different," he waved his wand airily.

"Prongs, old mate," Sirius sighed. "Tell me exactly what happened."

James hesitated, looking as though he would rather hug the moment to himself. "Where's Remus?" he asked instead.

Sirius stared at him thoughtfully. James had never been reluctant to share his exploits with other Marauders.

"He Apparated into a forest to transform," Peter answered amiably. "Checkmate," he added, taking advantage of Sirius' absent-mindedness.

No one, heeded him; James was staring into space with a dreamy smile; Sirius was staring at James as if he had morphed into a creature that he couldn't quite recognize.

"Oh yeah, full moon," James belatedly absorbed Peter's reply. He drifted out of the room in an obvious trance.

Sirius shook his head mock-sorrowfully, refusing to acknowledge an ache deep inside that James had somehow left him. If that was what falling in love was like, he told himself, he preferred his meaningless relationships. "Would you like to fall in love, Wormtail?"

"No one loves _me_," Peter said plaintively.

* * *

Hoot. Hur…hoot… 

Owls and showers of letters. The Grim had brought a huge box of letters and emptied it on his head. "I don't get it," Sirius heard himself say. "I _trained_ him not to do that…" the voice became James…._He just needs a splash…Hold this…_

A spray of water shot up his nostril and Sirius sputtered awake, pushing his dark hair out of his face as he sat up. Cursing, he reached for his wand, but James had it securely grasped.

"Rise and shine, mate," he grinned. "The brand-new day's half gone."

"May I remind you that this is_ my_ house. I can sleep as long as I want," Sirius grumbled. The clock opposite the bed cheerfully leered at him at 10 minutes to noon. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he focused on Peter's inordinately happy face. "What are _you_ so happy about?" Peter's face fell.

"You have a lot of letters," the smaller youth said hesitantly.

Sirius' eyes lit on the huge pile of letters next to him. He groaned. "I thought that was a dream."

"Just read one," James ordered. "This is great. Everyone wants us."

Sirius arbitrarily reached for one letter in the huge pile. It bore the Gringotts purple and cream sealing wax.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_WE have received your application for the position of Curse Breaker and we are pleased to inform you that you have been shortlisted for an interview on…_

He ripped open another envelope.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We have received your application for the position of magical creatures keeper…_

"I don't get it," he said at last. Wide awake now, he noticed that James was clutching a similar sized pile while Peter had noticeably fewer letters. "They didn't even wait until NEWT results are out."

James shrugged. "Its only interviews. Anyway, any offers made will only be conditional on satisfactory exam results. Looks like our strategy backfired. We still have a lot to choose from."

Peter waved a letter in Sirius' face. "The Auror Academy wants to interview me!" he squawked excitedly.

James and Sirius exchanged worried glances. Peter was hopeless at dueling. They would have to try and talk him out of going.

Not wanting to dim his joy yet again, Sirius said instead, " Damn. This means I'd probably have to start work earlier. Responsibilities," he shuddered.

"At least," Remus' voice came form the doorway. "you'd have something to do." His face looked even more wan and exhausted than usual.

James swept his wand at a chair. It flew towards Remus who overbalanced and fell gratefully into it.

"Thanks," he tried to smile.

"How many did you get, Moony?" Peter chimed.

"Nothing," Remus said. "I didn't receive anything."

His friends shot uneasy looks which Remus did not fail to notice.

"Maybe the owls could find you. You were in a forest somewhere…." Peter's voice trailed off at exasperated looks from James and Sirius. The owls could have left his letters at his last known place of residence and all of them knew it. Added to the fact that records of registered werewolves and vampires were freely available to anyone who bothered to check with the Ministry, there was only one unpleasant conclusion to draw.

_My mother was right_, Remus thought, more tired than upset.

"Morons, the whole lot of them," Sirius began furiously. He pointed his wand at the pile of letters beside him. "Incen-.."

James knocked his hand away. "Padfoot, you idiot, you will burn the bed."

Remus strove for a more upbeat tone. "You won't do any good joining me in the ranks of the unemployed. Maybe Peter is right. Its too early to tell. Perhaps everyone just wants someone more Sirius." He got up and headed for the door. "I need some sleep."

Sirius watched him leave with narrowed eyes. "He's feeling bad if he's resorting to my lame puns."

"We'll think of something for him," James vowed. "We stick together."


	17. Proposals

**Chapter 17: Proposals **

Remus' spirits did not improve by the time Lily's invitation for the group to spend the weekend with her arrived. He refused to discuss the subject, however, making Sirius and Peter reluctant to share any their employment news with him. They took to trying to hide new letters that came for them, making Remus irrationally annoyed.

James provided an interesting diversion after Sirius persuaded him to tell the entire story. Having been persuaded by Remus that exchanged avowals of love did not constitute an engagement; he threw his energies into dreaming up a perfect proposal. He wrote to Lily's friends asking for advice and pored over the replies, amusing his friends heartily.

"Lavinia Brown says I should ask her by moonlight since that "the most romantic setting" but Radha Patil thinks it should take place in early morning because that's Lily's favourite time of the day," James reported as he looked up from the heap of letters the quartet were perusing. "I can't do both, can I?"

"You are hardly awake in early mornings most of the time," Peter pointed out practically.

"Prongs, old friend, if you follow everything here, you'd have to propose during an eclipse in a garden beside a chocolate river, playing a violin, with a mountain of lilies in one hand and an emerald, ruby and diamond ring in the other," Sirius commented.

James frowned. "I can do the lilies and the ring but …." Remus sent a dusty cushion flying towards him while the other groaned.

"I am in full agreement with Alice," Remus said after the good-natured punching subsided.

"What did she say?" James asked. He grabbed Alice's letter out of Remus' hand.

It was, Remus thought wryly, very short.

_James,_

_Just get on with it, you dolt but make sure its sincere._

Just then, a flock of owls flew in, sprinkling more letters in the center of the loose circle they were sitting in. Letters bearing many official logos. The entire group stiffened.

_None for me then, _Remus thought dismally. His face tightened even more when everyone stared at him uneasily. Unable to bear the concerned scrutiny a minute longer, he stood up hastily.

"I just need to….excuse me a minute," he strode off quickly. He headed for the bathroom a short hop from the room.

"We really need to do something about him, mates," Remus heard James' decided voice say. The hearing range for a wolf is so much higher. _They should have remembered. _James' clear voice continued. "Dumbledore would help him, wouldn't he? And he wants to teach."

Sirius snorted derisively. "Eighteen-year old wizards with no experience can't teach. And Remus doesn't want to live off his family, much less accept Dumbledore's help."

James' voice remained confident. "We have never failed at anything yet. We'll think of _something._" The last sentence was so well-stressed, it could be heard well outside the room.

It occurred to Remus, as he leaned against the doorway to the bathroom that he was _meant _to hear what was said. And what remained unsaid came loud and clear.

_We_ _are with you, mate. _

* * *

Lily woke up on the morning of her house party with a ringing headache. The night before, Petunia had thrown another fit at being forced to stay at home for the weekend to get acquainted with her friends.

"You can't make me stay here with a bunch of freaks," she had yelled at her parents in the end. "I would rather starve than come down!" After which she had run up the stairs, slammed it shut and locked it.

Lily walked across the landing and tapped on the door hesitantly. There was no reply. Her sister's intractability twisted her heart.

Sighing, she slipped quietly down the stairs. She had only invited 6 people to make the entire affair more tolerable to Petunia but it seemed as if it made no difference.

Seated at the breakfast table, Mrs Evans pasted an overbright smile on her face as Lily walked in. "Morning, dear." Her father peered over his coffee cup and nodded in greeting.

"Good…" Violins strains of a melodious song drifted into the Evans' kitchen drowning her greeting.

"What _is_ that?" asked Mr. Evans, puzzled. "Did Petunia decide to take up the violin?"

With a feeling of foreboding, Lily pulled up the window blinds. "Oh my……."

Mrs Evans gasped. "Harold, you must see this!"

An invisible hand was strewing a carpet of lilies up the garden path to the steps of the Evans' back door. Music from a violin poured on as if it descended from the sky.

Mr Evans turned to his daughter. "Is this your friends idea of a joke?"

Lily wanted to laugh but put on her most sombre expression. "I really don't know…" She opened the back door. "James, are you under your Invisibility ….?"

Mrs Evans screamed as James Apparated on their doorstep. He sank onn one knee seemingly oblivious to her parents' presence.

"Lily," he said solemnly. "Will you marry me?"

As if on cur, a shower of chocolates descended upon them . They were as hard as hailstones. Lily hurriedly ducked.

"Ow. Stop! " James could help yelping as a few hit him on the head. By now, Lily had doubled over laughing helplessly.

Sirius pulled the Invisibility Cloak off his head.

"I told you the chocolates were a bad idea, Prongs," said his apparently disembodied head.

Mrs Evans fainted.

* * *

p.s Many thanks to reviewers especially Lilykins for still being interested after so long...as for your question...err...guess you will know soon...


	18. Never a Right Time

**Chapter 18: Never a Right Time **

"You haven't given me an answer yet," James said two hours later. Me and Mrs Evans had recovered well from the initial shock. They were further mollified when told that told that a spell had been cast on the house so that no Muggles could see what had transpired. They even laughed over it with Sirius and Peter and gamely tried on the Invisibility Cloaks.

"A little unpredictable, isn't he, love?" Mrs Evans whispered to her daughter as Mr Evans showed the three Marauders to their rooms. Petunia's door remained shut despite the commotion.

"That's one of the things I love," Lily smiled back although she was painfully aware her mother looked unconvinced.

"Lily?" James interrupted her train of thoughts.

"I love you, James," Lily said, still inclined to giggle over the unorthodox proposal.

"Is that a yes?" James persisted.

Lily stopped smiling. "Does it help if I tell you that there's no one else I would rather marry?"

"No," James replied stubbornly. "Not if that means you still don't want to marry me."

"Its just not the right time. We don't have proper jobs, we barely know each other's families…I have always pictured this taking place three or four years from now," Lily explained rather ruefully. Being pragmatic can be painful.

"There's never going to be right time. Nothing's ever going to be neatly in place," James argued.

"That's true," she conceded sadly. "Its never going to be very easy for us."

James moved a step nearer, bending his head so close that their breaths mingled. "If I can just know that you would marry me, one day?"

There was only one answer she could give to that. "Of course."

"I love you, Lily," he said, uncommonly serious as he slipped a ring on her finger.

A knock on the front door startled them into jumping apart.

Lily bounced up and opened it. A huge heart shaped balloon screamed 'Congratulations' right into her face. Remus, Alice and Revera grinned.

"Good heavens," she said weakly. " I didn't of yourself, weren't you?" she said over her shoulder to James.

"No, that was my idea," Remus' eyes lit up merrily. The resemblance to his sister at that moment was remarkably clear. "I reckoned James always got his way into the end."

_He sure did. How did I become officially engaged? _Lily stared, somewhat dazed, at the ring winking up at her.

* * *

Petunia stuck her head cautiously out of her bedroom door. The staircase landing was empty. From the noise, it seemed that everyone was in the garden. The smell of a barbeque wafted up. Her stomach growled even more as she tiptoed down to the kitchen

"Would you like these chairs over there, Mrs Evans?" the clear voice of that awful boy Lily was dating carried into the kitchen. She peeked through the blinds. It looked as if the four young men were floating chairs in mid-air.

"Freaks," she thought disdainfully. She reached for the refrigerator door- and froze when an unfamiliar voice said, "I'll get the glasses for you, Mrs Evans. The left cabinet, did you say?"

She could see a shadow advancing closer to the open kitchen door. Panicking, she darted into the broom cupboard and shut herself in.

Remus walked into the Muggle kitchen, feeling somewhat disoriented. He had never seen so many gadgets and cupboards. Wizards just needed a few pots and pans, a stove, a drawer for crockery and a pantry with a strong anti-Decomposition spell.

"What can this contraption be?" he wondered, lifting up a toaster. It rattled as he shook it. Muggle Studies didn't include kitchen appliances. Pity, he thought.

A muffled yelp came from a large cupboard near him.

Hesitating, he grasped the knob and wrenched the door open.

A tall, waif-thin blonde girl looked down her dusty nose at him. Then she sneezed.

"Hello," he said rather stupidly. Perhaps it was a little known Muggle custom to hide in cupboards periodically. "Excuse me if I ah…interrupted. My name is Remus Lupin."

In response, the girl strode out of the cupboard and opened the cabinet opposite. "my mother said the left-hand cabinet, not the broom cupboard.," she snapped.

_Lily's sister_, Remus deduced belatedly. James had given all of them fair warning. "You must be Petunia Evans. A pleasure to meet you."

Petunia scowled half-heartedly at him. This grave-eyed boy seemed pleasant enough unlike Lily's lunatic boyfriend. She could almost forget that he had the power to change her into a toad. Almost, but not quite. She sneezed again, from the dust in the cupboard.

"Here," Remus reached into the pockets of his jeans awkwardly. He still wasn't accustomed to Muggle clothing. Petunia eyed the handkerchief he held out suspiciously. "Its quite clean, you know," he said, misinterpreting her expression.

The thoughtful gesture merely caused Petunia to burst into tears.

"I say," Remus jumped, alarmed.

She had spend a whole day without food, trying to avoid her sister's weirdo friends and when she did bump into one, he was so _nice_. It was almost enough to make _her_ fell that _she_ had been ridiculous.

Remus was half-inclined to pat her on the back but decided not to risk it. James, he thought,really could have prepared him better.

"Thanks you," Petunia said, blowing her nose. "I feel much better now."

"I am glad to hear it," he said, for the lack of anything better to say. "Err…I don't suppose…you would like to join us?"

"I might as well," Petunia said, sniffling.

* * *

p.s Many thanks to all reviewers! its so nice to get them :-)


	19. The Next Step

**Chapter 19: The Next Step**

"I can't believe it," Lily marveled after she had pried the whole story from Remus later that day. It took the family a few minutes to get over the shock of seeing Petunia walk out with him. "I have been trying and trying for _years_ and you just walk in and offer a handkerchief?"

Remus looked thoughtfully at Petunia who was talking civilly to Revera and Alice at the other end of the room. He had noticed that she still generally steered clear of James and Sirius.

"I could be wrong," he said slowly. "But it seems that your sister likes order and control. Magic would mean that you have some kind of power over her. It can be a bit scary."

"Whereas when I walked in, I was lost in Muggle kitchen. So, I looked much less frightening. At least, that's what I think, he added doubtfully.

"You could be right," Lily said seriously. The first summer home from Hogwarts, she had turned Petunia's teacup into a rat. "I guess I could have been more sensitive." If Remus was right, then the next step would be to show Petunia that magic from a responsible user was nothing to fear. Perhaps the gap between them wasn't impossible to bridge. "Thanks, Remus." She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hands off, Moony," James said amiably as he came up to them.

Raising his eyebrows a fraction, Remus said smoothly, "Should we duel perhaps?"

"I think that will tax too much of their hospitality," James grinned. " WE, no, _I _might bring down the walls." He glanced at a corner of the living room where Sirius was teaching Mr. Evans Exploding Snap. The older man seemed to be enjoying himself – and the Butterbeer that Alice had brought.

"Speaking of which, do you mind if I leave for a while tomorrow morning? There's something I have to do while I can find the…will ..to."

Lily looked concerned. "Is everything alright, Remus?" Silly question, she immediately thought. Everything was obviously not alright.

"Its fine. I just need to attend to something I've been putting off for along time," Remus replied with a smile. "I should be back for lunch."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would," James interjected smirking.

"Oh sure," Lily said doubtfully " You are free to come and go, you know."

"I just thought you should know," Remus said. He looked around. Mrs Evans was showing Peter some family pictures, laughing when he shook the album trying to make the figures move. "Your home is lovely – and your family is wonderful. It feels like the Gryffindor common room now, though."

Comfortably settled against James' shoulder, Lily felt a long-gone yet familiar peace. Maybe a marriage of magic and Muggle _can _work. She closed her eyes. "Lovely," she echoed softly.

* * *

The house Remus was directed to by Arabella Figg looked neat and well taken care of. Flowers in the garden bloomed in a well-organised riot. His father, he remembered, loved gardening.

_Chances are, _he thought, _this is the right house. He used to give Mother the first spring blooms._

It was that thought that kept his steps from faltering as he walked up to the front door. The first sharp knocks produced no reaction.

Remus' hand was poised to knock again when the door swung open.

He stared into a face that would have been his if he had not wandered into a forest ten years previously.

Gray eyes so like his own widened.

"Hello Father," he said calmly.

* * *

Around the perimeter of the neighbourhood, deserted in early morning, light pops accompanied the materialization of a number of cloaked forms.

One of them traced a mark on his wrist.

"Its almost time," he said.

* * *

His father gripped the doorknob as if making to slam it shut.

"I wouldn't do that," Remus suggested mildly. "I can always Apparate in and it might shock your "

"Who _is_ it?" asked a female voice. A gorgeously rumpled blonde girl came up behind his father, putting an arm around his waist. She peered at Remus suspiciously. "You look very familiar."

_If that's who he left us for, he didn't get a prize,_ Remus thought uncharitably.

"This is er…my second cousin," his father found his voice. "Remus, this is Paula."

"Pleased to meet you," Remus said automatically. Paula looked from one man to another.

"Ooo..I see, you look just like Johnnie!," she squealed, as it was a groundbreaking discovery. His father looked mildly embarrassed.

"Sweetpea, why don't you do up and change? There's something Remus and I need to talk about in private," he said.

Her mouth twisted in a becoming pout but she did not argue and left. Remus was rather sorry to see her go. She added a ridiculous element to the family reunion that took some of the tension off.

"Come in," invited his father briefly, leading him past a brightly decorated living room to an equally vivid kitchen. "We will be more comfortable here."

_Tangerine is a colour Mother would never use._

"Tea?" his father offered. Remus merely nodded, unsure now of what to say; his mentally rehearsed speech gone. His father rummaged about for tea leaves and switched on a Muggle-style kettle adeptly. Water took quite a long time to boil, Remus noticed idly, waiting for steam to stream out of the spout.

"What are you doing here, Remus?" his father burst out.

"I wish I knew," he sighed softly. "You look quite well."

"I am, thank you. How are Revera and … your mother?" he asked politely.

"Very well, thank you," Remus said, aware that he was stretching the truth. "What do you do now?"

"I teach. English Language," he smiled rather ruefully. "Quite a step down, don't you think?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

His father turned back to the now-whistling kettle. "You didn't come to make small talk, did you? Just tell me what you came for."

"You sound so anxious to be rid of me," Remus remarked, fighting for calm.

"Well..I happen to _like_ living like a Muggle," he said. "And well…having you here is not exactly…"

"Would that be because of I am a wizard or because of my lycanthropy?"

"Neither," he replied. "I…why do you think I left? The wizarding world is being forced into small pockets, hiding out, hanging on and on to the past. Muggles are so much more dynamic…ingenious really, how they survived without magic. People are on the move, experimenting with everything, even hairstyles and clothes. Wizards have been wearing the same things since Godric Gryffindor."

"Somehow, I doubt you left because your fashion sense was offended," Remus said drily.

"Blast it, Remus, don't be obtuse. That's not what I meant at all," his father snapped. "I left because I wanted to live in a different society and with a more … comfortable person than your Mother. She can be quite trying at times. You didn't see us quarrel almost everyday when you left for school, mostly over my pouring money into trying to find a cure for you, I might add…"

"What did you say?" Remus could hardly believe his ears.

His father seemed to belated realize the implications of his words. "I didn't mean to make it seem tat it was your fault. Look, I left because I was miserable. I couldn't help you. It all got too much. I had to get away. Its simpler here."

"And what about us?" Remus asked softly.

His father just stared at him, the tea forgotten. "There was nothing I could do for you."

Remus stood up. He didn't realize until that point why he felt compelled to search for his missing father.

"You asked me why I came," he began evenly. "I couldn't put it in words at first. Now, I can . I looked for you because I cared…because it mattered what happened to you. You built me the room, you stayed with me when I was scared, you went all out to get me into Hogwarts. You truly cared then."

"I made the mistake of thinking that was still true."

He paused, his hand on the back door. "That's all really. Goodbye."

He thought he heard his father call after him as he shut the door quietly but he didn't turn back.

* * *

" He's out. Set the wards up within a two metre radius," ordered the masked figure.

* * *

Unwilling to go back to his friends yet, Remus wandered aimlessly down the street to a small empty playground. He didn't realize until that point how much he had cherished the idea of having his family back caring for each other.

"Families are nothing but people who share the same name,: he recalled Sirius saying once. Perhaps there _was _nothing sacred about the ties of blood.

A sudden tingle ran down his spine.

_Danger_, the wolf inside him warned.

Remus could see or hear noting yet the danger signal was too strong to ignore. He closed his eyes and concentrate on Apparating to Lily's.

Nothing happened. He remained where he was.

_Careless, careless human._


	20. Into the Blue

**Chapter 20: Into the Blue**

A ring of masked figures suddenly appeared, surrounding Remus before he could draw out his wand.

_They bring death,_ growled the wolf.

"You cannot escape that way," a voice behind the skull-like mask said, amused. "Simple Anti-Apparation jinx right around the park. Its best you come quietly."

Remus pulled his wand out even as he recognized the futility of his gesture."What does Voldemort want with me?"

"You dare besmirch his noble name?" screeched another Death Eater. "Crucio!"

Expecting that attack, Remus yelled "Protego!" before the red jet of light hit him. It bounced back to the Death Eater who shrieked in pain and shock, breaking the tight circle. Remus wriggled through the small gap before any of them could react.

"Sorry," he called over his shoulder at the writhing Death Eater before he realized the absurdity of the apology. He really didn't mean to hurt the man. Now he had approximately ten seconds before they regrouped and chased after him. He would never reach the edge of the park in time.

_Unleash me, human._

"Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed. An enourmous golden wolf materialized from the tip of his wand. Teeth bared, it charged at the group of Death Eaters.

Remus caught a brief glimpse of the Patronus being subdued before he the street and Disapparated.

* * *

Lily's garden had never looked safer and more welcoming. Lily and James entwined on the garden swing, jumped apart as he suddenly appeared with a faint 'pop'.

"Bad timing, Moo.." James' grin faded as he took in Remus' disheveled appearance and ashen face. "What happened?"

Lily reached for his shaking hand. "Remus?"

"Death Eaters," he said succinctly. He could stop his hands from shaking. "They were after me."

"What?!" James and Lily mirrored each other's astonishment.

"That can't be right," James frowned. "You are pure-blood..there is no reason, you never openly fought against him…"

"I am not sure whether they do want me or because any convenient wizard will do…" Remus began. He stopped as sudden cold swept through the house and its grounds.

"Strange as it might seem," drawled a voice behind him. "We did want you."

The trio slowly turned towards the voice. A masked figure leaned almost casually at the back doorway, one hand grasping a petrified Petunia Evans. The other hand pointed a wand straight to her head.

* * *

The Death Eater stepped forward dragging Petunia with him.

"I thought you might escape. In any case, contingency plans are most useful," he said cordially.

Two other Death Eaters followed the first, holding Lily's parents. And behind them…

Two imposing hooded Dementors glided out effectively imprisoning Alice, Revera and Peter between them. The colour had gone out of Revera's face while Peter was trembling violently as if he was going to be sick.

"Its too late for any pathetic attempt at defense. Drop your wand, Mudblood," sneered one of the Death Eaters as Lily made to spring forward. "Or your Muggle family dies now."

Remus hesitated as he tried to assess the situation. With Lily's family as hostages and two Dementors, there wasn't really any choice. James and Lily appeared to reach the same conclusion, dropping their wands in accord.

James scowled, his eyes hating his own helplessness. "Aren't you brave enough to take us on?" he spat.

There's no one I would rather kill more," replied one of the Death Eaters smoothly. "However, it is not for me to defy the Dark Lord's instructions. The werewolf comes with us and no one will be harmed. Resist and the Muggles die."

For once, James seemed at a loss. 'Where's Sirius?' Remus asked with a slight incline of his head. If he could somehow surprise them…yet, Remus knew he was grasping at straws. James shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

There _was_ no choice.

"I will come with you," he said quietly. ("Werewolf?" Petunia croaked) "Let the Muggles go."

"NO!" Revera burst out. "Take me. I will go with you."

"Whoever wanted you?" sneered another Death Eater. He shoved Mrs. Evans towards the Dementors and raised his wand at Remus. Thin, snakelike cords burst out from the tip of his wand, binding Remus who overbalanced and toppled over. He gathered the dropped wands with a Summoning Charm and signaled to the other two to let the others go.

"Not so great now, are you, Potter?" taunted the leader.

A blast of green light answered him. Remus peered over the gag to see Sirius vaulting over the garden fence, wand in hand. One of the Death Eaters dropped the gathered wands in pain.

The hope that had blossomed briefly at his friend's arrival died swiftly. The fury in Sirius' eyes was the last thing Remus saw before the three Death Eaters tugged at his bonds and Disapparated.


	21. The Colour of Blinkers

**Chapter 21: The Colour of Blinkers **

Sirius skidded to a halt when Remus and his captors suddenly disappeared. Aiming at the only targets left, he yelled "Expecto Patronum!" as James and Alice retrieved their wands and did the same thing.

The Dementors could not escape fast enough from three Patronuses.

"Merlin's beard," Sirius gasped. "What on .."

He was interrupted by Petunia's shrill scream "That boy is a werewolf?"; Mr. Evans strident voice demanding an explanation from Lily; Lily, Alice and Peter trying to explain at the same time.

James was the only one who looked at him. "What do you think happened, Padfoot?" he said.

Mr Evans held up his hand. "Quiet!" he roared. The confused babble ceased into a dying murmur.

"Everyone get back inside the house," he ordered. Sirius and James looked outraged, Lily noted, no one _demanded_ anything of them, but she prayed they would have enough sense not to resent it. "Lily, come with me."

"We should … the Ministry could help.." Revera ventured rather confusedly as the group trooped inside, unnaturally silent.

"I'll deal with that, Sunny," Sirius said grimly. "We'll find him." With a 'pop', he swiftly Disapparated.

* * *

Lily followed in the wake of her father's quick, sure steps, down the hallway to his study, feeling somewhat like she did when she accidentally burnt Petunia's dolls at the age of six. It was not my fault, she had thought mutinously then, she had been angry but the fire had burst out of nowhere. This was not her fault either, she knew, but responsibility for anything magic, would always be hers in this household.

"Sit," her father said curtly, waving his hand at a comfortable leather chair. Lily sat rather gingerly.

"Well?" The look in Mr. Evans eyes was neither encouraging nor hostile. "What was that …_scene_..all about? An elaborate joke? Some hazing ritual?"

_They don't know, _Lily realized with a pang, _no one in my family has a clue what wizard societies are like. What witches and wizards are like. _It was, at that moment, that she knew any efforts she could make to reconcile her two worlds were bound to be futile.

Her father still looked at her expectantly, drumming his fingers impatiently on his desk at the prolonged silence.

"In the wizarding world, there are some people who delve into dark magic," she began, choosing her words carefully. "One of them, one of the most powerful, is someone who calls himself Lord Vol-..Voldemort. Some of his followers have been rather..enthusiastic, using terror as a weapon to threaten his opponents." Her father's expression did not change. "Those people with masks – they are his followers. It looks like, for some reason, they wanted Remus."

Her father seemed to mentally dismiss this exposition aside. "And that boy _is_ a werewolf?" he asked, a hard look in his eyes.

"Yes, he is," Lily said. "But that is not important, we need to get him back before…"

"Allow me to get this clear, Lily," her father interrupted. "You are saying that you brought a .. monster we have always thought was imaginary into the house as a guest?"

"Remus is no such thing!" she said indignantly. "The Death Eaters – they are the monsters.."

"Who are, no doubt, here to claim one of their own," her father cut in angrily.

"That's not true!" she said. "You don't know anything about wi…_my_ world. How can you make snap judgments and label who's evil and who's not? If you think he's evil then, you are just as badly blinkered as.."

She stopped because her father, in the space of seconds had suddenly seemed to grow old and tired. Mr. Evans rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I_ don't _know anything, that's true. But I am trying to protect you, this family, from …" he broke off and sighed. "I don't even know what I am trying to protect you from."

Lily reached out for his hand. "I don't belong here anymore, Dad." The sadness in his eyes was an answering agreement he didn't voice.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked instead.

"James and Sirius will go after Remus," she said gently. "I have to help too."

"Go after a bunch of madmen waving wands to rescue a werewolf? Just a minute, young lady.."

"I _have_ to," she insisted. "You taught me that..everything I learnt about loyalty and friendship…I learnt from you and I learnt from experience. And you know I cannot stay here much longer."

Her father reached out to massage the back of his neck. "That does not mean I would happily let you chase murderers and werewolves."

"We don't really have a choice," she reiterated. "You can't exactly chase me down Diagon Alley either," she tried to smile.

Her father squeezed her hand but looked away. "We would always be here for you. I am..very proud of you."

"I know," she said, blinking back tears.

There was a knock on the door. James poked his head in. "The Aurors are here, Mr. Evans and a few Ministry officials."

"Right," Mr. Evans got up. "What are Aurors again?"

* * *

'A few Ministry officials' was quite an understatement – the house was swarming with officials from the Ministry of Magic's Law Enforcement Department. Every 10 minutes, Sirius growled impatiently that they should be off looking for Remus not pandering to the questions of ignorant investigators. James agreed completely, adding a few choice epithets of his own. 

"The man in the purple bowler hat cannot even dress, let alone find anyone," said Sirius, scanning the room. The selfsame man came up to the duo, having finished questioning Peter and Alice.

"Cornelius Fudge, junior officer, Magical Law Enforcement," he introduced himself jauntily. "You would be James Potter and Sirius Black? I know your parents slightly. Fine wizarding families."

Sirius, who hated his noble family only slightly less than Voldemort, was not polite enough to suppress rolling his eyes.

"What _is_ being done to track Remus?" asked James, exasperatedly, turning the conversation back proper channels. Fudge distractedly fidgeted with his tie.

"You are very worried about friend, understandable, natural, even," Fudge lowered his voice as if he was about to disclose a major secret. "but are you aware that he is a…werewolf?"

"We know that," Sirius snapped. "So what?"

"I think you are not quite aware of the implications," Fudge reproved, puffing his chest out. "Voldemort is gathering Dark creatures into his private army; that's common knowledge."

"All the more we should find Remus before he is placed under the Imperius or be coerced in some other way," James interrupted.

"As I was saying," Fudge loudly reasserted his opinion, "We must keep in mind the possibility that the werewolf chose this way of joining Voldemort voluntarily."

"That is ridiculous!" both Sirius and James exclaimed. "Remus would never.."

"Of course, you would want to think the best of your ..friend. However, bear in mind that this _attack_, if it can so be called, is not typical of Voldemort. His targets, so far, are half-bloods or those who oppose him. And usually no one is left alive. Here, you have, as far, as I can tell, young wizards who never acted against him and no one harmed – except the werewolf. Very suspicious circumstances."

"You are mad," James said coldly. "Being tied up and assaulted is not the way anyone would voluntarily offer support."

"Unless it's a huge double bluff to fool everyone," Fudge said as if placating a child throwing a tantrum. "You might be right," this said condescendingly, "but its best to keep our minds open to all possibilities, eh?"

He strode off, purple hat in hand.

"Jelly Legs or Furnunculus?" Sirius asked James, pointing his wand at Fudge's back.

"Don't, Sirius," said a soft voice behind him. Revera laid a restraining hand on his wand arm. "It wouldn't help." Her face was unattractively bleached of all colour.

Sirius spun around to face her. '"Didn't you hear what he said about your brother?"

"Of course I did," she said quietly. "I am not naïve- I know the Ministry won't help. If we are to find him, we have to do it on our own. And we _cannot_ afford to get into trouble just for the satisfaction of annoying a petty official, no matter how much they are asking for it."

The words and the determination in them were so unlike Revera's typical girlishness that Sirius just stared at her. James grinned faintly, a new respect in his eyes. "She's right, Padfoot. We need to act fast. I'll round up everyone else."

* * *

A group of clucking Ministry witches blocked Lily's path as she tried to find James. She felt ready to take the head off the next person who bumped into her. _Surely the Ministry didn't need quite so many people_. Someone grabbed her elbow. She slapped his hand away. 

"Lils, ow!" James said, putting on a wounded air. 'I didn't deserve that."

"Sorry," she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I was looking for you."

"I got caught up by an awful wart in a purple hat," James said grimly. "Listen, is there any place quiet where we can talk?"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe my room; let's see."

After bundling out a curious witch fiddling with Lily's electric hairdryer, James firmly shut the door and leant on it.

"Listen, we need to go to my place. My parents can help us – they were ex-Aurors, they would not what to do. Do you think you can get all the girls ready in half an hour?"

"Sure.." she began. James looked slightly uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"I was thinking – maybe you can stay here," he mumbled.

"James Potter, you insensitive chauvinist, I'll do no such thing. How can you think –"

"Listen to me, " he began earnestly. "Chances are, if we go out on a limb to find Remus, Voldemort will be after us. You can't ever come back here…it would be too obvious a target. Voldemort doesn't like Muggles or Muggle-borns.."

"I know that!" she snapped. "I know I can't come back! I can't stay here either. Do you think he would leave any so-called Mudblood alone once he has the power? You can't protect me, my father can't protect me.. no one can. And if you think I would run and hide when you are in danger, our relationship is meaningless. We stay together, James, whatever happens."

James took an involuntary step back. "Alright. I just…"

"Save it. I …" A faint yelp filtered through the door. "What's that?" Lily opened the door cautiously. The only person outside was a satisfied looking Sirius. She followed his gaze upwards and shrieked. "Is that Petunia?"

Spreadeagled and stuck on the hallway ceiling, Petunia glared balefully but could not mouth a word. "Bring her down!" she ordered.

"By all means," Sirius grinned. Her sister landed in an ignominious heap. "I woudn't undo the Silencer charm if I were you. She seems to have too much to say." Lily ignored this suggestion.

"….FREAKs! Vulgar and useless monsters .."

"I told you.." he sighed. James glared at the girl in distaste.

"Listen, this is not quite the time to indulge in .." he began.

"James, please," Lily interrupted. "I need to talk to Petunia alone. Sirius, just go."

When Lily took that tone, no one argued with her. Even Petunia stopped shrieking.

"I am leaving, you know," Lily began. "I just want you to know how sorry I am that things turned out this way."

Petunia sniffed.

"I am very sorry," she repeated, willing her sister to say something, anything that would indicate that they were more than strangers sharing a roof.

Still, only another sniff.

She turned to go.

"Lily," Petunia called. Lily stopped but did not turn. "If you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you."

It was not much maybe, but it was something for her to hold on to.

_p.s Sorry for the long break...thanks again to all reviewers _


	22. Faint Few Steps

**Chapter 22: Faint Few Steps**

Waking up, Remus ached as if the wolf had run riot during a particularly violent transformation.

_Not full moon _he thought dazedly. _Not for a week yet. _

_Where am I?_

The windowless wood paneled room smelled familiar. He reached up to rub his eyes and found that his hands were bound. And he remembered.

"You are awake," a masked figure emerged from the shadows. "The Sleeping Draught must have been too weak. Or is it a werewolf trait to resist sleeping potions easily?"

He considered not answering but decided that it would be better to keep conversing. "The latter, if you must know." He struggled to sit up, wondering as he did so, how much longer he had to live.

"We are not going to kill you," sneered the Death Eater.

_A Legilimency student_, he deduced.

"That's right. I am advanced enough to decipher clear cut thoughts like yours so there is no point in hatching escape plans," the masked figure added. "Not to worry, you still have a role to play and you would be no use to us dead."

The voice that had nagged at his mind..

"Bellatrix," Remus whispered, finally recognizing it.

The Death Eater slowly removed her mask.

"Hello, Remus," she said cordially belying the icy cold in her dark eyes.

Despite his finely honed self-control, her presence shook him. He had known there were Death Eaters in Hogwarts but to face a schoolmate whowas a potential murderer brought the fact forcefully home. Yet, the fact strager comforted him. It didn't real; that she could cold-bloodedly cast a spell that would end his life.

"Try me," Bellatrix said, lazily amused

They had learnt how to fly in the same class, dueled in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I _let you_ win," she screeched angrily.

He merely quirked an eyebrow in ironic assent; a trick he had picked up from Sirius that never failed to irritate his cousin.

"You didn't take Legilimency and Occlumency in school," he said irrelevantly.

Bellatrix calmed down enough to give an inelegant snort. "Dumbledore can teach me nothing. He is a petty conjurer compared to my Master." He voice softened. "No one can defeat my Master."

Remus turned his face away – the adoring look in her eyes sent sharp chills of fear down his spine. She could delve into his thoughts across a room without using a wand; something Dunbledore's top students were incapable of. His only hope was to break eye contact.

"The Dark Lord has greater powers than those who follow rules can ever hope to attain," Bellatrix continued as if repeating a lesson. "Look at me!" she suddenly snapped. "Imperio!"

_Turn around. That's all you have to do. _The cajoling of a warm voice was irresistible. He felt his head acquiescing; there was nothing to fight. His grey eyes met Bellatrix's.

"Very good," she smiled as she broke the spell. Remus silently cursed himself. _Why_ couldn't he fight?

"Don't feel bad. You know only a few strong characters can resist an Unforgivable," Bellatrix smiled widely knowing that there were no better words calculated to make him feel worse.

Remus glanced away from her, taking in the four damp walls. No door.

_Portus Spell, _he thought, _only the wizard who created the door can see it._

He could hear a faint clatter, soft footfalls far above…a scent he knew well…_Butterbeer?_

"Are we under the Three Broomsticks?" he asked.

Bellatrix clapped her hands delightedly. "I knew you'd guess. I even wagered with Snape; he thought you would take 20 minutes. I said 10."

Snape. Of course. How else would they know about his lycanthropy?

"I am gratified that you rate me so highly," he said drily.

"I do like you, Remus. Guard duty with anyone else would have been so _boring_ – I might have to entertain myself by practicing the Cruciatus."

Remus could not decide whether she was joking. He rather thought not.

"What does Voldemort want with me?" he asked abruptly.

"You want me to just _tell _you?" she asked, her upper lip curling. "That so dull."

"Let's play a game, shall we?" she continued. "Tell me what you think he wants with you. If you guess right, I will unbind your hands. If you are wrong," a fiery whip suddenly materialized in her hand. "You must let me have some fun. No permanent damage, of course."

The wolf within him snarled. _Kill before you are killed, human._

"I think I'll pass, thanks," he said rather unsteadily, caught between the wolf he had always suppressed and the crazed look in her eyes.

He barely heard the swish of the whip before a jolt of pain shot through his ankle. Blood trailed round a ring of broken skin.

"You don't have a choice, my dear," she said sweetly.

"You are mad," he whispered. The wolf burned with rage.

_Kill the monster._

He wasn't even sure which one is more dangerous.

"Weak fools always think so," Bellatrix said snidely. "Will you play?"

Far inside, the wolf howled.

* * *

Twinky, used to surprise visitors 40 years serving two Aurors at the Potters' mansion, almost jumped out of her skin when 6 witches and wizards tumbled out of the living room grate.

"Master James!" she squeaked. "I is so happy to see you, sir!" The duster she was holding clattered to the floor. She flushed and hurriedly retrieved it.

"Hey, Twinky," James grinned despite himself. He tickled the baby elf Twinky had strapped to her back with an old belt of his. "Hello, Winky." The wrinkled baby elf tried to bite his finger. "Where are…."

"James!" a sweet-looking silvered haired witch swept into the room. "You said you wouldn't home for a week. How are you settling in, Sirius? And this must be Lily. You are just pretty as James described. ..goodness ..what happened?" she took in the sober expressions of everyone in the group belatedly.

"I think we had better sit down," Mr. Potter interjected as he limped into the room. His hair was almost completely gray. It should not have disconcerted Lily but for some reason it did. James parents seemed as sweet as he had described but they were so..old.

Between the six of them, they recounted what had happened. James' parents, true to their Auror training, elicited much just listening.

"We need to find him but we don't have any idea how to start," Sirius finished.

Harold Potter leaned back on his favourite chintz chair thoughtfully. His wife, on the other hand, immediately fluttered into action.

"We must tell Dumbledore at once, he will alert the members of the Order," she said as she hurried from the room.

"Order?" James echoed rather stupidly at his mother's retreating back. Of course, Dumbledore's movement against Voldemort. How could he have failed to see that his parents _would_ be part of it?

"What is this Order all about, anyway?" Sirius asked. "Dumbledore only gave us generalities."

"I am surprised he told you anything at all," Harold Potter said. "The Order refers to the Order of the Phoenix – a movement that Dumbledore started to resist Voldemort. Your mother and I are not actually active members – we are well placed to establish contacts within the community – so we network and provide information. The core members of the groups itself are small in numbers. Its so difficult to recruit when half the wizarding community have some sympathy with Voldemort's pure blood supremacy ideas. The core group has their hands full tracking down Voldemort and working out how to protect potential victims. Fortunately, he hasn't been attacking indiscriminately or that frequently. Yet."

James and Sirius exchanged looks – knowing exactly what the other was thinking – the Order sounded overstretched and small yet …  
"Why didn't Dumbledore want us?" James asked indignantly. "It sounds like they need all the help that they can get."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Last summer, as I recall, your main topic of conversation was whether or not you should put Bulbatox powder in that Slytherin boy's pyjamas and speculating whether Lily Evans will agree to go out with you." James looked cross while Lily stifled a giggle. "It's not _bad_, you are only 17, for Merlin's sake. But when you fight, you must believe wholeheartedly in your cause, not because its an exciting thing to do at the moment. We don't just need to make up numbers in a fight, we must have an aim, something to believe in, or we would be no better than Death Eater anarchists."

Dumbledore had said the same thing, Sirius recalled. Maybe they _had_ been irresponsible young berks. He didn't particularly care. What was important was---the howl touched the faint edges of his senses.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, looking round.

"Hear what?" Alice asked.

Sirius ran his finger through his hair, listening harder. The group stared at him. "Nothing."

If the wolf was trying to communicate, it was more likely that it could reach his canine packmate rather than any of the others.

There was nothing but silence now.

"Anyway, about Remus," James continued, shooting his friend a curious glance. "Will the Order help us? We have to start now."

Harold rubbed his nose absently. "The way I see it, there are 3 places to start. We can go back to the Evans; track down the residues of the spells…"

"Residues?" Lily asked.

"All spells leave a trace – a signature – if you will, of the wands which cast it. I suspect the Aurors on the case will have performed the basic Residue Checking procedure but we can always go back and check. A Disapparating Spell might even leave behind an indication of the direction they aimed at. However, I am not hoping for much. Dark Magic users, especially have always learnt to cover their tracks well."

James frowned. "And the other ways?"

"We can perform a Finding Spell and see if we can locate his whereabouts on a map. It's a complex spell …"

"James and I can do it," Sirius said, mentally berating himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"The third way," Harold Potter continued.

The group looked at him expectantly.

"Think," he said. "Who are likely Death Eaters? What did the attackers say? Is this a random capture? Anyone hates Remus or the 4 of you? What is the most probable motive for this? Voldemort is not a fool who wastes resources just for the fun of capturing, killing or torturing. The more we know of his plans, the closer we are to Remus."

Olivia Potter re-entered the room. "No one in the Order had any idea this was going to happen. Even Dumbledore was thrown off. What _do _they want with the boy?"

No one had an answer.

"Well," she said, after a glum pause. "You might as well clean up and have a good meal…goodness knows its hard enough to think on an empty stomach. I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

p.s Thanks so much for faithful reviewer Lilykins...glad you are enjoying the story :)


	23. shards of erised

**Chapter 23: Shards of Erised**

Waking up to scent of roses, Lily's first groggy thought was to wonder where she was. The room in its splashes of pink and green was completely unfamiliar - as was the gutted candle still giving off scent. She tried to sit up but someone's arm had pinned. _James_. And she remembered. She was at the Potters.

She allowed herself a moment to enjoy looking the way lashes curled on his cheeks when he was asleep before shaking him awake.

"Geroff," James mumbled sleepily.

Lily only shook him harder. "Your parents are in the house. You shouldn't even be here." She couldn't remember when he came in.

James rubbed his eyes. "Couldn't sleep. Had to hold you."

Lily patted his cheek. "Not quite the way for me to make a good impression on your parents, though."

"Yeah, well, I'll go back to my room and rumple the bedsheet," he stretched up. "Will that restore respectability?" With a faint 'pop' he Disapparated.

Lily stared at the spot where he had been; running her fingers through her thick red hair. It perturbed her that he had sounded so put out. But she had been _right_, for Merlin's sake.

She hurried showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a white cardigan, wondering as she did, whether Mrs Potter would mind Muggle clothes. She did not have time to pack much when she had left home – she would have to go back to get most of her things. After finding Remus. If they managed to. Sneaking back and looking over her shoulder just to get her things and see her parents was a thought so depressing, she could have curled up and cried.

She shoved that thought away.

Breakfast was served in a cozy blue-walled alcove, quite a distance from the room. The Potter mansion seemed even bigger than she had previously thought. As her feet sank in the thick carpet, she reflected that she had little idea exactly what she was marrying into.

The long hallway her room opened to was lined with portraits; from huge oil paintings, to sepia daguerreotypes, and black and white portraits photographs. Seven generations of Potters.

_Heavens._

Most of the people in the portraits were still asleep. One witch sat frowning over a piece of parchment, her long skirts trailing over the chair. Her face would have been commonplace but for a pair of exceptionally bright hazel eyes.

Adelia Potter

Inventor and Merchant

_1771-1790_

"She's always busy," a voice said behind Lily. Lily turned to see Olivia Potter coming towards her. "Hardly ever sleeps, our Adelia. Then again, she _was_ responsible for turning the family fortunes around. And in just 10 years. Very fascinated with mirrors. We still have some of her inventions – did James ever show you his two way mirror?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, he did. I think he mainly uses it to talk to Sirius during separate detentions."

"Bloody waste," growled the witch in the portrait. "The younger generation, tsk, most degenerate."

"There, now," Olivia said placatingly with the air of someone who had heard this quite a few times before. "Everyone must have their fun."

"_I_ didn't," she snapped. "Died too young."

"How did you die?" Lily asked curiously. 29 _was_ young to die especially for a witch. Belatedly, Lily realized that the question was not exactly the most tactful. Adelia did not answer but turned back pointedly to her parchment.

"It's a great mystery, that," Olivia Potter said instead. "She was just found dead one morinig with the shards of one of her own mirrors strewn about her."

"One of the mirrors I invented as a team," Adelia interrupted peevishly. "Do get your facts right. Erised was too powerful for me to discover and craft on my own."

"…and not a soul knew what happened," Olivia said as if no one had said anything. "One of her cousins inherited her things. He had a rather peculiar sense of humour. H e used the pieces as a glass front for a display cabinet. We still have it in the attic."

"Did anyone ever try to look into it?" Lily asked as they left Adelia to her writing.

"Not that I know of," Olivia answered. "It doesn't do to see too deeply and too much."

A house-elf was cheerfully serving breakfast to Alice and Revera who greeted them as they entered. The latter picked at her food as if she would never eat again.

"Men," Olivia Potter shook her head. "Always the last ones down."

"Mrs. Potter," Lily said suddenly. "I really have to thank you for your hos…"

"Oh, please, don't stand on ceremony, my dear," Olivia said gently. "James' friends are like children Harold and I never had. And you are going to be family."

Her words melted Lily's hear towards her; a spark of warmth in the cold of uncertainty over her own family and Remus.

"Thank you," she repeated softly.

* * *

"This is an older version of a scrying mirror," Harold Potter explained as the 4 men dragged a huge, dusty, semi-circular orb to the center of the library. Mentally, Lily had already dubbed the room as the mirror room. Bookshelves stood against the mirrored panels which served as walls, towering over the occupants. Filled with light, penetrated and reflected; its glare cut down by spell, the library literally dazzled.

"What does it do?" Alice asked as the mirror was set down, concave face up.

"In ancient times, when Divination was one of the most powerful and well-used form of magic; this mirror is used as a tool to foretell the future," Mr. Potter explained. James flicked his wand and the dust on the mirror evaporated. "When Seers died out 400 years ago, their secrets and magical aids died with them. Even those with the Inner Eye now could not unlock the secrets of the tools of the past. However, through careful study, some wizards have found that the mirror can be used to see other people or things far away. The only problem is, one could never be sure whether what we see lies in the past, present or future."

"Used with the Finding Spell, however, it can usually quite efficiently locate missing people or things," Harold Potter ended his mini-lecture. "This mirror is a little old – hundreds of years – but sufficient for what we wish to do here. Its been rather long since I used the Finding Spell though, I will need to look up the incantation."

"I can cast the spell," Sirius offered. "I know it quite well." The three remaining Marauders exchanged knowing grins.

The force of Sirius' spell made the mirror wobble. Alice and Lily watched the kaleidoscopic images flashing swiftly one after another, fascinated.

"It might take some time," Harold Potter warned.

* * *

15 minutes later, _no one_ was staring agog at the mirror anymore. Images kept swirling; too fast for any information to be gleaned. Sirius, Peter and Harold settled on footstools, waiting while Revera drifted towards the window and Alice paced the room.

Unable to bear inactivity much longer, Lily reached randomly into the nearest bookshelf for something to read. The first bounded parchment she drew out was practically incomprehensible.

"West Saxon," James remarked over her shoulder. "Just run your fingers down the page."

As she did so, the sentences dissolved and transformed into modern English.

_Trust. Unity. Love _

_A Record of Brotherhood _

She flipped to the next page.

_'Linking Spells,' _her fingers traced. _'A circle of magic can increase the power of a spell threefold for each wizard or witch who participates. The circle can be cast with the incantation 'Iugo Iunctio'. To join the circle, the same incantation is used while pointing the wand in the direction of the leader's._

_The Linking Spell will only take effect if the linked group has complete trust in each other. Not only will it fail to take effect if there is the slightest discord or distrust among members of the group, the spell cast will reverberate back to the users, often with disastrous results.'_

"Interesting," James commented as he read over her shoulder. "But not very practical. I cannot think of many wizards who has complete trust in one another. Certainly not Ministry wizards."

What with internal squabbling and political maneuvers, he certainly had a point.

Lily twisted around to look at him squarely. " We do, don't we?"

"What do you think? Want to give it a shot?" he replied.

_Trust me all in all or trust me not at all,_ he had pleaded a few months back. She didn't then. And she still wasn't sure now, looking up into James' hazel eyes.

"I thought you might not want to risk it," James said wryly, reading her response in her look. "But let's keep this, shall we, just in case."

Before she could respond, a small explosion rocked the mirror. Everyone hurried towards it. Grey smoke rose through the center.


End file.
